


Total Drama Boys: The Cumming Dread

by CuriousShore801 (Unknownshore)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Competition, Embarassment, Group Sex, Humiliation, Humor, Internet, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking, Survival, Suspense, Tentacles, Video Cameras, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/CuriousShore801
Summary: [SCRIPT FORMAT] A new Total Drama comes in, this time; 3 former contestants have to survive 24 hours before they are grabbed an army of horned-up hunks, will they make it alive an with their virginity intact? Highly unlikely





	Total Drama Boys: The Cumming Dread

(This story begins with a panorama shot of an island in the middle of what is either one of the world’s many large oceans, or at least a very large lake. Presumably though, it is located at least some relatively close distance away from Canada. This island is completely uninhabited by people, featuring no docks, no cabins, only a large & treacherous mountain with a vast, connected cave system, a dense and temperate forest - in fact the only human structures are a small tree-based cabin that was built some time ago and a strangely cliff-side campfire area. Other features of interest include dangerous bushes with foreign - poisonous - fruits, rivers and ponds, and the strange feeling that this island isn’t as natural as one is initially led to believe. If one realized this was actually Pahkitew Island, that feeling would become outright knowledge. )

(This is revealed soon enough though, as Chris McLean is revealed within the mechanical control room situated beneath the artificial island’s ground - turning to face the camera with his wavy black hair, five o’clock shadow, and blue collared shirt - making himself look as though he’s still in his 20’s despite actually having reached his 30’s. With that sinister to some yet charming to others smile to his face, he quickly opens up the show with his trademark voice. Behind him are monitors both large and small, displaying various shots of the island on it.)

Chris - “Yo! I’m Chris McLean, but if you’ve been following for this long you probably already knew that. Or at least you should. But just in case you’ve been living under a rock, I am the host of the number one reality show in the world, Total Drama! Or, I was. Until the network decided Total Drama wasn’t hip with the kids anymore. But, I’m back with a new show! And this time completely online, which means no more having to deal with that stupid Network that cancelled my old show! In fact, I can say whatever I want about them now too!”

(The sound of Chef Hatchet clearing his throat can be heard from behind the camera)

Chris - “But that would be taking a lot of time, so why don’t I just explain the deal of this new show? It goes a little something like this, we’ve ‘invited’ ten of Total Drama’s previous contestants to this artificial island to compete in what I like to call ‘Drama Boys: The Cooked Cure’’! Most of them will be ‘infected’ with something our Research & Development team cooked up just for this show, all but three in fact. If those three can make it 24 hours without having the effects get to them in some way or another, they will bring home about one hundred grand. Sorry, it’s the internet now, we don’t have the budget for a million bucks anymore. As for what the effects are, well, let’s just say we wouldn’t get away with this one on t.v.!”

(With a wink from the host, the show begins)

(The first thing that happens after Chris’ opening segment is the brief, approximately 30 second intro. It’s actually just a small thing displaying the name of the show, with special effects. Nothing really special. A far cry from the intro sequences seen in Total Drama.)

(Despite what Chris said before the intro, the first thing shown after the short intro is him, dressed in a white lab coat, standing within what appeared to be a white, tile-floored hospital room - complete with beeping monitors and various other medical equipment that Chris absolutely had no idea how to actually use himself. With a clipboard in hand, Chris continued to speak to the cameras filming him)

Chris - “And here we are; the St. Chris’ Hospitals: Intense Therapy Room! I’m Dr. McLean, PhD.” (Don’t worry, dear reader, he does not actually have an authentic license) 

(Walking over, he gestures for the camera to pan over 7 beds which are completely covered by white sheets to conceal the identities of those beneath - though it’s made very clear that all of those laying in the beds are very much alive and breathing.)

(They are also, however, being injected by Interns - dressed as nurses - with syringes of an unknown serum.)

Chris McLean - “These are our latest vic-I mean contestants, contestants, yeah. The seven contestants who are going to be those ‘infected’ by a mysterious new disease, with the three safe ones are gonna have to avoid for the next twenty-four hours! The only thing that’s keeping them from getting crazy for their illness is that they’re sedated, but not for long~ What’ll happen when we release them into the wild? Well, let’s save that for later.”

(There is a combination of groans and even mysterious moans coming from beneath the sheets - these moans and groans do not particularly sound like pain, however)

Chris - “Now, let’s go to the rest of our contestants. The three brave souls who’s mission for today is to survive against these seven sedated freaks right here! Shall we?”

(The camera then shifts over to a different scene altogether. This one taking place inside the treehouse mentioned ever so much earlier. Made entirely of wood, from floor to ceiling, and situated firmly in one of the trees, it is on the floor and not in one of the crudely constructed beds that the three main contestants are laying - eyes closed, unconscious yet presumably sleeping. In the middle of them is a small walkie-talkie device, though it’s one that currently wasn’t making any noise)

(With each contestant, there is a moment in which the camera pauses on them and the screen displays information about them)

( _ Cody: 5'5½". Ethnicity: 50% Egyptian, 50% White. From: British Columbia. Hair: Brown. Eyes: Blue. Appearance: Baby faced, youthful, has a slender and smooth body that is the perfect description for ‘twink’ - though noted as having round, surprisingly pump ass, due to doing a lot of squats apparently. Despite the roundness of his ass though, his cock is only about 4.5 inches when hard. Background: His mom’s a psychologist & dad’s a university’s professor. He’s a rich suburban boy who has tons of geeky techno gadgets. Competed in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. Is a victim of stalking. His stalker was last seen in the U.S. State of Nevada. _ )

( _ Mike. 6'6⅞". Ethnicity: European - Italian. From: Manitoba. Hair: Black. Eyes: Brown. Appearance: Toned like a basketball player, has tanned crispy skin, yet smooth like a twink. Ass is very firm. His face is very youthful as well; well packed with a long, thick 7-inched cock. Criminal record existent, psychologically diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, though according to Total Drama All-Stars he is ‘cured’ of it as his personalities have merged into one. Has girlfriend, Zoey. Lives in an apartment with her. Winner of Total Drama All-Stars. Has not given any details about his home life. _ )

( _ Dwayne “Junior”. 4′11⅝”. Hair: Blond. Ethnicity: 100% White (English/Canadian). Eyes: Dark Brown. From: Ontario. Appearance: Short in height, slender, twinkishly smooth body and a nice package for his age, about 5 inches - though like Cody, he primarily has a plump, bubbly ass. Youngest of the three contestants and the one with the seemingly most normal of families. From the suburbs, his dad is a standard office worker and his mom a housewife. Not much else about them. Competed in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race.) _

(The the three were also completely naked - save for underwear. Cody and Junior had on briefs, while Mike had on boxer briefs)

(This did not wake them up though. Nor did the hard wood floor, or the sun creeping out. Instead, they all woke up with screams and gasps when an air horn was blown into the walkie-talkie from the other end - making them all jump up in shock. Before they even knew what was going on - Chris’ voice introduced itself to them)

Chris (via Walkie-Talkie) - “Cody, Mike and Junior...welcome to the Cooked Cure, how are you feeling about your new opportunity to win a hundred grand?!”

Cody - “Dude! What the heck?! I didn’t sign up for this!”

Mike - “Neither did I! What’s going on?”

Junior - “Why am I naked?!”

Chris (via Walkie-Talkie) - “All of you offer excellent questions, and I’ll be glad to answer them, but first; let’s explain you the rules of what this competition is all about!”   
  
(Cody, Mike and Junior groan - Cody and Mike most of all being very much like ‘here we go again’.)

Chris (via Walkie-Talkie) - “You three are the ‘survivors’ of a worldwide pandemic and have hidden out in the wilderness in the hopes of waiting it out. However, the infected have found your hiding spot and are on the verge of getting you. Without help coming at all, you have 24 Hours before the disease is likely to infect you via the air. As such, you have that long to either find a cure, or find a way off of the island. If I were you, I’d decide what I path I wanna take, and fast!”

Mike - “A cure? For… for what exaclty? It’s not like a zombie virus or something, is it?”

Chris (via Walkie-Talkie) - “Well now that you say that, it’s sort of like a zombie virus, but not in the way you might think.”

Mike - “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Chris (via Walkie-Talkie) - “How can I put it? Hmmmm, let’s just say that the infected are gonna be more than happy to see you and infect you, but if you let them, well, not exactly a way to win.”

(Cody, Mike and Junior raise eyebrows and look to one another, still not understanding what Chris was implying)

Chris (via Walkie-Talkie) - “Anyway, you have a 10-minute advantage that will go in full effect after I cut the communication so you better try to find cover or try to find the Intense Therapy room, where the lab and the possible formulas for the cure can be found so you can fix it; once those 10 minutes are up, you guys are on your own so you better start running, good luck...peace out!” (With that, the walkie-talkie is turned off)

(After that, the three began to rather fittingly, choose that moment to begin panicking)

Cody - “Dude, I’m too young and handsome to become a zombie!”

Junior - “ _ You’re _ too young?!”

Cody - “Um...no offense? But seriously, if I become a zombie, I won’t be able to wow the ladies anymore!”

Junior - “And what about me? I don’t think kids like me and zombie viruses mix well!”

Mike - “Guys! Pull yourselves together! We’re not gonna survive by just staying in this cabin!”

Junior - “But….they’re out there…”

Cody - “He did say that we have a ten minute head start.”

Mike - “So...we do have a chance to find a way, now let’s get out of here and try to find the place with the cure.”

Junior - “Or escape this place….he said help is coming in a day, if we last that long.”

Mike - “True, but let’s try to be optimistic here and find a cure.”

Cody - *standing up* “I agree with Mike, we can’t sit there all the time, we need to do something!”

Junior - “Then let’s just walk out the door over there and leave.” (Junior draws attention to the wooden door that is, well, in the room. Leading to wide open outdoors.)

(However, Mike and Cody both were nervous about actually walking out of the door. Mike winced nervously, Cody actually gulped. Junior himself was nervous, though seemed annoyed by Mike and Cody’s sudden burst of hesitance.)

Junior - “Well? We doing this or not?”

Cody and Mike - (look at each other first then look at the door) “We’re doing this!”

(With deep breathes, the three bravely head straight for the door. With Cody and Junior backing up though, it is Mike who has to be the one to actually place his hand on the knob and open the door - initially the two had to shield their eyes due to the sudden sunlight - but once they adjusted and stood out on the balcony they were greeted with blazing summer warmth and the beauty of the island’s vast - artificial - forest.)

(A timer appears on the top of the screen)

[8:00]

(Seeing a rope connecting the makeshift cabin to the grown below, they use it to slide down to the ground. First Mike, then Cody, and finally Junior. Once their bare feet are on the ground, they continue to see nothing but the wilderness - hearing only the sounds of standard forest animals.)

Junior - “Hey guys, how are we even gonna know when our time is up?”

Cody - “That’s...that’s a very good question.”

Mike - “I don’t think we even know where we need to go.”

Cody - “I get the feeling Chris rigged this thing for us to fail.”

Mike - “He probably did, but while we’re here, I don’t think we should just give up, I think the best thing for us to do is for us to go into the woods and find a place to hide out, since the cabin would probably be too obvious.”

Junior - “Yeah, but how are we even knowing where to find the labs.”

Cody - “Dude, we should worry about that later, we only have ten minutes! Or less by now!”

Mike - “Well, what do you suggest to do? Or go?”

Cody - “I wish I knew, but we have no map, and I don’t think we’re gonna find one any time soon.”

Junior - “Wouldn’t it be more useful if they had left us a map?”

Cody - “I’m guessing you never competed on the main show before.”

Junior - “Um, no, I didn’t.”

Cody - “Figures.”

Junior - “Look can we stop arguing and just do something already? Most of our time has been used to just fight with each other!”

Cody & Mike - “We are not fighting!” 

Junior - “Oh really?”

(Mike sighs at that point)

Mike - “Okay, fine, we’re fighting…...but what are we supposed to do? Zombies could be on us any minute and we’ve got nowhere to hide! This is a pretty stressful situation!”

Junior - “Yeah, but if there’s one thing that I learned about watching zombie flicks is that we can’t become victims if….if…...dang it, I don’t know what I was gonna say…”

Mike - “Okay, either we go back to the treehouse, or we find some cave or something to hide in.”

Junior - “We’re not planning to hide all of our lives, are we?” 

Cody - “Dude he only said like, 24 hours, right?”

Junior - “It’s like forever to me!” 

Cody - “Yeah, sure it is.”

Mike - “Yeah, but we cannot stay on the same spot forever, we need to find a safe place!”

Junior - “Then how about just shut up and go find one?”

Cody - “Right….I don’t think we have wasted much time did we?”

[3:45]

(Meanwhile, in the control center for the island; Chris was watching the three guys trying to make a run for it - or really just stand there in the woods talking about doing something without actually doing something)

Chris - “Heh, these guys are totally goners. I mean, seriously, it’s like they’ve lost all their knowledge on how to actually do challenges anymore! I blame Don. He made y’all forget what real Total Drama was about.” 

(Back with the three contestants…)

[1:00]

Junior - “Can we SERIOUSLY stop just standing around here and actually start moving?!”

Mike - “If you guys would be quiet for a minute, maybe I could use my survival skills to find out where the caves are!”

Junior - “Survival skills?”

Cody - “Just let him do it, we don’t have much time!”

Mike - “Okay, here I go. Thank you.” (Mike closes his eyes, and takes in a deep breathe, trying to hone the skills of his Manitoba personality. However, just as he crouches down on the ground to presumably get a sense of the environment and which direction to go in, a buzzer is heard all across the island, like the one heard from nuclear warnings.)

(The sound of the buzzer was enough to make Mike’s eyes open back up and widen, as he stumbled down on the ground - complete with a soft thud)

Mike - “What was that!?”

Cody - “Crap! I think we were too late!”

Junior - “YA THINK!?”

Mike - “Okay, okay, new plan! Let’s just run!”

(The three ran off as far as they could, running and screaming - not even wanting to run the risk of letting the suspense build up first - thought this running scene did not last very long. It only took a few minutes of screen time for Junior to trip over a rock, his hands grabbing Cody and Mike’s legs, causing them to trip and fall as well)

(Cody, Mike and Junior groan. When they stand up, Cody and Mike are annoyed with Junior upon realizing he had ‘tripped’ them)

Cody & Mike - “Junior.”

Junior - “Blame the rock!”

??? - *deep pants*

(Those pants were not from either of them...instead, it was from someone who was approaching from the side, from within the bushes of the forest.)

(Turning around, Cody, Mike and Junior were soon confronted with a young male in between them in height slowly stumbling out from the bushes. His form slowly revealing itself from the shadows as he stepped into the light, making only moans and groans as he did so)

??? - (continues to groan and pant)

(Cody, Mike and Junior all gasp in horror at what they see)

(The figure was Dave, a competitor from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. 5’6”. Ethnicity: Punjabi. His body was thin smooth like that of a twink save for his pubes, where he did have a bit of hair on the top, and butt a healthy amount of roundness. His hair was soft, black and short.His eyes were a matching dark color. However, the main thing which the cameras focused on was his cock - not only is it fully exposed as the rest of him is, but it’s also surprisingly large as it rests healthily between 7 and 8 inches, and fully hardened - and also throbbing, his veins upon it even being visible. His dark eyes seemed to be locked in something of a trance, his mouth open, tongue out, drool dripping down from it.)

(Before any of the three could speak to him, he began approaching them slowly, his bare feet moving across the soft grass of the island. As for what he was saying…)

Dave - “Need…..need…..need fuck….need to fuck….”

Junior - “I don’t think the guy is using his mind right now…”

Cody - “And I think I know what he is using!”

(At first, Dave seemed to be silently staring at the three - as though passing his eyes over each one of them)

Junior - “Um...we’re just gonna...go over there…” (points to a spot far on his left) “...and far…..we cool? Cool!”

(Just as Junior attempted to turn back to Cody and Mike, however, Dave initiated his attack - jumping into the air and startling Junior as he landed ontop of him, immediately grabbing Junior’s nipples with his hands as the two landed on the ground. His mouth locked itself onto Junior’s neck, sucking and licking on it all as his hard dick now rubbed against the back of the underwear Junior had on to protect himself)

Junior - “Gah! Get away! Guys! Get him off me!” (His arms and legs are flailing as he struggles against Dave, who seems to now be dry humping Junior)

(Cody and Mike managed to get a grip of Dave, rushing to attempt in pulling him off of Junior. Together they succeed in pushing him off, though once removed from Junior’s body Dave began struggling and flailing about as Mike held him back, Cody helping Junior back to his feet.)

Cody - “Junior, are you OK?”

Junior - “I’m fine, but he’s freakin’ crazy!”

(Before any further words could be said however, Dave managed to break from Mike’s grip and tackled Cody to the ground, pinning him down by his wrists within a matter of moments)

Cody - “Dude! Get off me!”

Dave - “You know want to fuck, I know how you are, let me fuck!” (Dave is about to go in for the ‘kill’, but Mike grabs him and chucks him off of Cody and onto the ground before any further physical content can commence)

(After he gets up…)

Dave - (growls) “You asshole! I want that ass!”

Mike - “Let’s just run!”

(Mike, Cody and Junior all bolt away from Dave - who chases after them. The three survivors put two and two together very quickly, realizing what this ‘virus’ they have to cure/avoid actually does)

Junior - “I know my zombie flicks, but I know that being a zombie doesn’t mean having a hard twinkie and wanting to play like rabbits!”

Cody - “Now I understand what Chris meant when he said ‘happy’ to see us!”

Mike - “You think?!”

Cody - (Looks behind, gasps) “Guys! He’s gaining on us!”

(Dave was seen as more agile than his usual self, he didn’t care that he was breaking a sweat, for once. Or at least, he did. He did seem to wipe his forehead and arms with his hands once in a while as he chased the three - though it seemed that mostly at least, his horned up cock was actually making his brain push his germophobia to the backburner once.)

Mike - “Hey!” (Points forward) “Guys, look, a cave, we can lose him in there!”

(The three went on as quick as they could, making a mad dash for the cave - which unknown to them is the same cave used by the Maskwak team during the final Total Drama season. Of course, Dave follows them into the cave - however, Cody’s surprisingly nimble speed made him able to use the cave’s darkness and various rock formations to hide rather easily. Junior’s smaller height made him hard to find in the dark as well - and Mike was also able to follow Cody to hide behind the very same rock formation as well. By the time Dave was standing in the middle of the cave, looking around, all he could see was the rocks, walls, and the water slightly dripping from the ‘roof’)

(While he does take the time to frantically look around, it doesn’t take him long to become impatient and lose a large portion of his interest in the three)

Dave - (Huffs) “I’m going to wash myself off in the river…” (With that, he pouts as he leaves.)

(Only once they were sure that he was gone did they pop their heads up from where they were hiding - all of them letting out sighs of relief at having evaded him. However, that was not the end of their panicked emotions.)

Junior - “Did we lose him?”

Mike - “I, I think so.”

Junior - “Good…...what the heck was his problem?!”

Cody - “How am I supposed to know? I never met the dude! But, I dunno, maybe the virus Chris mentioned, makes you super….SUPER, horny? I don’t know why he can’t just take care of it himself, but I guess maybe he’s just nuts.”

Junior - “I saw him how he ended up in Pakithew Island; it’s no surprise.”

Mike - “Paki-what?”

Junior - “You never saw the last season? Neither of you?”

Cody & Mike - “No, not really.”

Junior - (facepalming) “Oh sweet heavens, you guys missed a lot!”

Mike - “Well I didn’t exactly enjoy competing on the show, so, yeah.”

Junior - “Then why sign up for it?”

Mike - “Chris kind of forces you onto the show after you sign up for the first time.”

Junior - “What? This must be a joke, I don’t think that’s legal.”

(Mike and Cody shrug)

Cody - “I highly doubt this challenge is legal either.”

Junior - “Well, what can we do?”

Cody - “Why not just stay here for the next 24 hours? We’re safe, we’ll know when it’s time to hide, and we won’t have to get our cheeks clapped by horny reality show contestants!”

Junior - “So we’re just gonna stay here and wait out an entire day?”

Cody - “I think it’s a pretty good plan, how about you, Mike?” 

Mike - “Maybe we can stay here for a while, and maybe try to get to know each other.”

Cody - “Alright, well, what you guys into? Besides chicks, I assume….heheh.”

Mike - “Well...um..how about….mmm...well, I really would love to be an Archaeologist one day. As for interests though, I also really like comics, and Phantom Peter is one of my favorite characters ever, I dunno ‘bout you guys.”

Cody - “Phantom Peter, huh?”

Mike - “Yeah, what about it?”

Cody - “I’m just glad you’re an IC fan too, everyone at the club back home is a fan of Wonder comics instead!”

Mike - “The club?”

Cody - “Yeah, you know, the Albert Einstein Fan Club back at High School. Of course, that was before college ...but I’m still friends with them all so, yeah!”

Mike - “Sounds cool, the only friends I have are on my support group...and a few of them I’ve met in juvie.”

Cody - “Juvie?”

Mike - “It’s...complicated.”

Cody - “Uh-huh….”

Mike - “It’s not what you think, so like, you know, nothing to worry about!”

Cody - “Hey, I didn’t say anything, I’m not judging you!”

Mike - “Oh, thank you...I’m glad that I’m not being judged right now...still, I think chicks dig the prison background, I don’t know why.”

Cody - “Maybe I should go to juvie then!”

Junior - “Um, Mike, don’t you have a girlfriend though?”

Mike - “Well yeah, duh! Zoey!” (He sighs a pleasured sigh) “I love her with all my heart...I hope to see her again when I get out of this!”

Cody - “Is she that special for you, huh?”

Mike - “You have no idea.” (Mike says that with a chuckle and scratching at the back of his head) 

Cody - “What about you, Junior?”

Junior - “Wha?”

Cody - “How are you fairin’ with the ladies?”

Junior - “Oh, you know, I’m totally killin’ it.”

Cody - “Oh really?”

Junior - “You know it! Left and right, all fawning for me.” (He says that while putting his hands behind his back, just for extra smug points)

(Cody and Mike were more than a little bit skeptical, but the two decided to kept asking.)

Cody - “Any recent dates?”

Junior - “Huh? Oh, oh yeah dude! Definitely!”

Mike - “Name one.”

Junior - “Well, um, there’s, Hannah....Allysa ...and Carrie, but the last one didn’t work.”

Cody - “Oh yeah?”

Junior - “Yeah.”

Cody - “Yeah, I remember my share of dates from back in my day. I had the ladies all over me!”

Mike - “Heh, well, you guys are pretty good with the girls. But, the only girl for me is Zoey, so….yeah….heheh.”

(As the three continued their friendly discussion, they were unaware that ‘danger’ was slowly approaching them from within the cave that made them feel so very safe. A danger not all that different from that which had come for them before)

(This new figure made hardly a single sound as it ever slowly and carefully approached them, taking full advantage of their distracting conversation; it can be seen that the silhouette looked fit and had a nice ‘cowlick’ haircut - something which to watchers of the final season of TD would be completely unmistakable.) 

Junior - (looks at the cave) “Hey, I think the cave is a little bit deeper than it looks like, should we keep going?”

Cody - “I dunno, I mean, you know, nothing bad happened to us so far, and I like it like that.”

Mike - “Well, we cannot stay here for all 24 hours, can we?”

Cody - “Are you sure we can’t?”

Mike - “Yeah Cody, I’m sure.”

Cody - “Why not though?”

Junior - “We’ll get bored if we don’t do something!”

Mike - “Plus we’re kinda sitting ducks if we stick around for a long time, we need to keep moving.”

Cody - “Fine.” (Pouts)

Mike - “Come on.” (Pats Cody on the shoulder) “It’ll be okay, as the tallest and probably strongest dude here, I’ll protect you guys from…the infected.”

Cody - “Thanks Mike.”

Mike - “No problem!”

(The three went on to walk to where the cave will lead them, little did they know that the fourth person in the cave was nearing them by the second, and still not making but a single sound. He would have gone completely unnoticed, had it not been for one simple thing which happened just as the three ‘survivors’ were beginning to get up and walk deeper into the cave complex)

Junior - “Hey, guys, do you hear something?”

Cody - “Yeah...sounds like...steps.”

Mike - “We’re not alone…..”

(Cody and Junior both panic, and with shrieks they hide behind either side of Mike, shaking their bodies with fear)

(Before Mike could even attempt to relieve them of their fear - the figure made himself known to the three rather abruptly)

(Stepping out from the darkness behind them, it was Topher - yet another contestant from what was ultimately the final season of Total Drama.  6’1½.  Ethnicity: White - Canadian/Unknown European. Body is smooth like a twink, but fit like a school athlete, implying he frequents a gym or has a personal trainer. His ass is extremely plump, juicy, and his hole is virgin tight. His eyes are dark green, his hair is chestnut brown and styled in a cowlick fashion, with skin that was definitely white but tanned just enough to not be pasty - honestly he takes care of his appearance much like the host does. This high maintenance and showboating attitude did not save him from the infection though, as his cock was throbbing and just begging for something to stimulate it. It is about 5 inches, an average size.)

Topher - “Hey sugar buns~” (He whistled) “Which one of you three wants to speak into my ‘microphone’ first?”

(Cody, Mike and Junior all gasp, turning around to face the horny, smug and honestly arrogant horny Topher)

Mike - “Oh no.”

Cody & Junior - “Not again!”

Topher - “Who wants to be the first, don’t be shy?”

(After a silent pause, Cody, Mike and Cody opt to instead run away from him immediately)

Topher - “I promise I’ll be the ‘good judge’!”

Mike - “Don’t listen to that horny bastard, just run!”

Topher - “Hey! I’m more than just a horny bastard! I’m a horny - handsome- bastard!” (Of course, he says while hungrily chasing after them, eventually chasing them right back out of the cave and back into the sunlight-drenched wilderness)

(The three survivors, however, were soon forced to stop with a horrified gasp - a large tree had been shattered into halves and fallen over, completing blocking off the only clear path through the woods that they could see. This of course, meant Topher was now directly in their path - and relishing in that fact. Or at least his dick certainly was.)

Junior - “Oh no, he’s got us cornered! What are we going to do?! I don’t wanna get boned by a dude!”

(Cody looks around and manages to see a tree that hasn’t fallen over which was miraculously just the perfect size. Quickly he draws attention to both himself and it)

Cody - “Quick!” (He points to the tree) “That tree, climb it!”

(The three, immediately jumped off and hold on tight to climb on the tree, making sure they don’t look down; not just because of the height, but because of Topher, mainly - who had failed to pounce on them but a moment prior to them beginning to shimmy their bodies up the tree’s trunk in desperation to get far from him)

(However, Topher knew how to climb a tree too, and wasted little time in beginning to do just that)

Topher - “You can’t hide up there forever, dummies!”

Junior - “Yes we can!” 

Topher - “Wanna bet?” (Begins shimmying himself up the tree trunk just as they have settled themselves on some of the high-up branches, watching him the three gasped and panicked as they knew that sooner or later he would reach them if they didn’t do anything about it)

Mike - “Oh no.”

Cody - “Ah! Quick! Throw stuff at him!”

(The three try to throw branches, leaves, pinecones and even one pebble or two - but nothing at all seemed to hold Topher back; it didn’t help them either that Dave was returning, having heard the ongoing commotion from a ways away.)

Dave - “Topher!”

Topher - “Mine!”

Dave - “No! I want some of them too!”

Topher - “Alright fine, you can have whoever I like, don’t end up banging, okay?”

Dave - “Fine, but whoever I get is MINE!”

(That’s, however, when Cody had an idea much like a lightbulb going off in his head.) 

Cody - “Hey guys!”

(Dave and Topher turn around) 

Cody - “What if you two bang each other?”

(Dave and Topher pause, then look at each other, but then look back up at the three with confused looks on their faces)

Topher - “Why would I bang him? I mean, he’s crazy and honestly whiny as hell.”

Dave - “Hey, watch it, you Chris-obsessed arrogant jerk! Nice ass or not, that’s just mean!”

Junior - “I agree, you two are perfect for each other!”

Dave & Topher - “How?!”

Junior - “Well, Dave needs someone confident and extrovert that could help him deal with Sky’s betrayal and Topher needs someone stable that admires his job, not just as a Chris wannabe, which is what most people see you as anyway.”

Mike - “Plus who better to be a personal assistant than someone who’s most likely to make sure you really are one hundred percent clean all the time! ”

(While both of them did look each other, it was Dave who remained gazing at Topher in pondering internal questioning, while Topher tried to continue climbing the tree)

Topher - “Dave might be cute, but I’m I already got myself fixated on-”

(Suddenly Topher stops, his eyes widening as he feels something touching his bubbly white ass, and looking back he sees it’s Dave, who’s actually completely fixated on it, biting on the left cheek with his mouth, and looking up at Topher with a completely seduced look in his eyes and a rich blush on his face - both of his hands were groping tightly onto Topher as well)

Dave - “I know this is not a good time, but I don’t want to be alone anymore...would you let me-”

Topher - “B-But they're-”

(Dave bites down harder on Topher’s ass, making Topher squeal. Dave decides to just start at that point, going from biting the ass cheeks to just digging right into the hole with his tongue, giving it a heavy lick that made Topher shiver and moan, which only continued as Dave’s tongue slid it’s way into the hole itself. Eventually Topher lost his footing on the tree and fell on top of Dave - practically smothering Dave with his ass cheeks. Though given Dave’s cock was still throbbing and he could be heard moaning from underneath Topher it was clear he didn’t mind it.)

Topher - “A-alright, you can be new assistant, Dave, first order is to fuck my ass!”

Dave - (Squeezing Topher’s ass, he moans from underneath him, still rimming the hole) 

Topher - “Oh yeah, rim my hole~”

(Dave kept rimming and fingering Topher’s ass, making the Chris wannabe continue to holler and moan like he was in heat)

Cody - “Never thought we’ll play matchmakers around here…...now let’s get out of here.” (To Junior) “I didn’t think that’d work.”

Junior - “Neither did I…hopefully they stay a happy couple, I would rather not have a couple of recently broken up horn dogs trying to, you know.”

Cody - “With how hard Dave’s going I’m pretty sure they’ll be together for the long haul.”

(Mike, Junior and Cody watch from the tree as Dave and Topher’s sex continues, with Topher eventually getting himself off of Dave. The moment Topher turned around, Dave was simply too horny and too impatient and instead tackled him, bringing Topher to the ground into a doggy-like position as he simply slid his cock into the recently rimmed hole and began ramming it. Topher was caught by surprise, eyes widening and gasping as his bountiful cheeks now sandwiched the cock like a hot dog in a pair of warm, fresh buns. His nipples were soon being played with when Dave reached around to grab them, and with every single ram that the hindi boy made he could only gasp and let out submissive whines. He may be the ‘boss’, but Dave is most certainly the one in charge)

(In the tree, Cody, Mike and Junior exchange looks to one another as they all can hear the pants and howls of Dave and the submissive whines of Topher as the former plows the ass of the other, slamming into and out of that tight now-formerly virgin hole with little to no mercy.)

(While the all have mixed feelings about what they have set in motion, they still all silently agree to slide themselves down the tree, and quietly begin walking away from they.)

(Topher sees the three making their get away, though is too busy moaning like a slut to tell Dave. Dave is too busy filling Topher’s ass with steaming hot loads of cum that turn his whines and moans into ever-submissive screams. Not even that, but the ‘infection’ makes Dave’s recovery time rather quick, after about 30 or so seconds his cock was ready to plow Topher’s ass again, which was precisely what Dave did with it, the cum he dumped in the ass during round one serving as excellent albeit slippery lube)

(While walking away….)

Mike - “Well ...that's one way to get past a trap.”

Cody - “And thankfully we didn’t have to evade a giant boulder for that.”

Mike - (Laughs) “Hahaha, true, very true.”

Cody - “Say Junior, I didn’t think you’d know about Dave and Topher.”

Junior - “Well, I did watch the last season. So I naturally know this stuff.”

Mike - “Huh...did you watch any of ours?”

Junior - “Well, yeah; my family and I are kind of fans of the show; why do you think we signed up for the Ridonculous Race?”

Cody - “Fair enough.”

(Mike nods)

Junior - “...in fact.”

(Junior looks around, seeing that something’s familiar) 

(Cody and Mike, curious, shrug to each other)

Mike - “What’s up?”

Junior - “I think I’ve recognized this place.”

Cody - “Elaborate?”

Junior - “Don’t you guys feel this place a lil’ bit familiar?”

(Cody and Mike shake their heads)

Junior - “Look around you! Don’t you see it?”

Cody - “Dude, they’ve been to an island multiple times.”

Junior - “But there’s something particular of this island! Look!”

Mike - “Look at what?”   
  
Junior - (Facepalms) “I think this is the same island as in Pahkitew Island!”

Cody & Mike - “Oh!”

Cody - “So?”

Junior - “So? I think I know how we can get out of here.”

Mike - “Please go on.”

Junior - “If I remember correctly, we should go underground; remember that this is not a real island and the access of the therapy room must be below the island.”

Coby - “Wait, not a real island?”

Junior - “It’s a long story, you should’ve watched the season.”

Mike - “So, how are we gonna find the access?”

Junior - “We just have to find a spot where the island opens into it! Which would be, of course, underground.”

Cody - “And how we find that?”

Junior - “I think the entrance was in some kinda cave system or something. At least, I think, it’s been a while since I like, actually saw the specific episode.”

(Mike and Cody both groan and shake their heads in mighty frustration)

Junior - “Come on, you guys; I didn’t knew I needed help with that.”

Cody - “We’re lost in the woods, being chased by super-dee-duper horned up dudes, with only our underwear on, and we don’t even know where we are?!”

Mike - “Cody’s right, how the heck are we supposed to even find our way underground?”

Junior - “Can’t you just channel your Manitoba personality?”

Mike - “Excuse me?”

Junior - “What, can’t you access their abilities or something?”

Mike - “Uh yeah I don’t think it really works like that.”

Junior - “Why not?”

Mike - “I don’t know, because it just doesn’t?”

Junior - “That’s lame.”

Mike - “Well so was having the disorder for so many years of my life.”

Cody - “Disorder?”

Mike - “I have, or had, multiple personalities. You didn’t know?”

Cody - “Oh yeah! Now I remember, wait, didn’t you also have that totally evil one?”

Mike - “Yes but I don’t like talking about  _ him _ .”

Junior - “Why not? He was pretty smart, probably would be able to avoid getting his ass taken by a bunch of overly horny dudes.”

Mike - “Because I just feel that way, okay? And seriously stop trying to make me activate my personalities!”

Cody - “Why not, they’re the only ones they can help us.”

Mike - “And what about me, Mike? Why can’t Mike help you guys?”

Cody - “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that!”

(While the three were bickering, another of the horned-up ‘infected’ contestants had secretly arrived on the scene, lurking in the bushes and eyeing them from behind their dark, green coverage. Their arguing and standing around idly made them ideal targets for this large ‘predator’, who was already seeming to plan out how precisely he would pounce upon them)

??? - “All of them are so cute.” (Whispering to himself) “I wonder how much of me they’ll be able to take.”

(The shadowy figure kept walking, until his foot stepped on a branch, making Mike hush the other two as all three of them fell silent)

Mike - “Guys, shush!”

Cody - “What is it?”   
  
Mike - “Ssh!”

Junior - “Another infected?”

Mike - “SSH!”

(The three look around, though nothing moves but the breeze between the branches and leaves of the trees around them)

Junior - “We better keep moving, I think we’ve just been spotted.”

Cody - “Dude, chill, I don’t see or hear anything ‘cept the wind.”

(Just then, there was a loud ruffle from the bushes, as if something was making a circle around them. Something big. Something that made all of them gasp. Cody silently took back what he had just said)

Cody - “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

???? - “Since you insist!”

(With that having been said, the figure was revealed as the three yet again let out gasps in response to seeing it)

Cody - “DJ?”

(Indeed, it was DJ. 7'1⅞", with a body that was of a rich african, specifically Jamacian, tone. Not to mention as buff, athletically meaty with every centimeter of his muscles being some level of fit and toned to a point that all of it just glistened beautifully in the sunlight, as it was tall. He was completely naked, as per usual for the “infected”, and swinging off his 10 inch meat with his face smirking, desiring for the either or all of the other three boys to come for it. Whatever was in that “disease”, it made the teddy bear with a brickhouse body more of a lion.) 

Cody - “Oh ...oh…..oh wow ...he's ...even bigger than I thought he’d be.”

DJ - “Guys...you look so hot right now, though the only thing missing is that you’re still in those underwear.”

Cody - “Um...thanks…” (backing away) “But, I’m gonna, keep them on...okay?”

DJ - “No, I insist, I’m showing you mine, I want to see yours...all of yours.”

Junior - (Seems especially scared by that) “Um...how about no, sir?”

DJ - “C’mon, I just want some love!” (DJ jumps towards the three, but with gasps they all jump away, narrowly managing to successfully dodge him)

DJ - (howls like an animal and starts jumping around like a buck, much like he did during the Paintball Deer Hunting episode from the original Total Drama Island season, perhaps he’s channeling what’s left of his buck energy from all those seasons ago)

(Meanwhile; Cody, Mike and Junior kept running for their lives, now running from DJ who continues to use his hands and feet like that of a deer more than anything else. That itself seems to frighten them even more)

Junior - “You know, I imagined this DJ guy to be much nicer.” 

Cody - “He is, trust me! It must be that infection or whatever Chris called it! Just like with those other dudes!”

Junior - “No kidding!”

Mike - “Just keep running, and don’t look back!”

Cody - “Don’t need to tell me twice!”

(The three indeed did not have the time to actually focus on how DJ was so easily capable of mimicking the body motions and even speed of a deer, though they also didn’t fully grasp how they were currently able to actually keep ahead of him. They chalked up to their adrenaline and didn’t dwell on the thought.)

(As the three kept running, they also had to dodge the occasional attempt that DJ made to pounce on them, many times he came alarmingly close to actually grabbing hold of them, only for their nimble bodies to just barely miss them) 

Junior - “Ah!” (Jumps to avoid a pounce from DJ) “How much energy does he have?! How long is he gonna chase us?!”

Cody - “We’re going to be running for a while!”

Junior - “I don’t think I have a while!”

(Cody, Mike and Junior continue to scream as they desperately attempt to outrun DJ - Junior being the weakest in terms of running and thus having to make the most dodges of the three, who were noticeable as better runners)

(However, having to make sure DJ wasn’t about to tackle them to the ground left them distracted to the outdoor surroundings which they were running around in)

Junior - “Wait a minute, I think I have a way to lose DJ; follow me!”

Cody & Mike - “Okay!”

(Junior led the two older boys, but their path led them to a fall, one which they had not even seen, evidently, before it sent them screaming at the top of their lungs down a long, dark, rocky chasm)

C, M & J - “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Cody - “WE’RE GONNA DIE!”

Mike - “HOLD ME!”

(Cody and Mike hold each other, and Junior joins in as well as they all continue to scream, sure that once they hit the bottom it will all be over for them)

Cody - “I cannot die, I haven’t scored yet!”

Mike - “I cannot die, I haven’t married Zoey yet!”

Junior - “I can’t die, I haven’t even gone to prom yet!”

(The three kept falling until the falling was stopped by a bouncy castle that just happened to be there, as if anticipating for someone to fall into the cavern. Though they still screamed until they hit the soft, bouncy landing, they did stop screaming upon realizing that they were indeed being sent upwards - and then back down - instead of splatting into the end.)

C & M & J - “WOAAAAAAH! WOAAAAAAHHHH! WOAAAAAAHHHH!”

(The three kept bouncing, decreasing in height with each bounce until they were simply sitting in the bouncy castle without bouncing anymore)

Cody - “Thank heavens we’re not dead!”

Mike - “You said it!”

(Junior looks around and does recognize the place)

Junior - “Well, we made it underground! Now we need to know what tunnel we need to take.”

Cody - “Tunnel?” 

Junior - “I think one of them led to an elevator.”

Mike - “Yeah...but...which one?”

(Upon leaving the bouncy castle, they are presented with a series of unconnected tunnels, each of them leading into their own dark abysses. The three all gulp at being presented with such a choice, none of them knowing which one would lead them to safety, and all of them figuring that the infected are somewhere with them in this cave system even though as of yet they hear nothing to indicate it.)

Junior - “Good question….I have no idea.”

Cody & Mike - “WHAT!?”

Junior - “I wasn’t paying THAT much attention, OK!? I kept getting distracted!”

(Cody and Mike let out frustrated groans)

Junior - (Shrugs with a sheepish smile)

Cody - “All right, I’ll handle this!” (He then puts one hand to his chin as he thinks about which of the tunnels they should go down) “Maybe I can find a way to see where we can go.”

Mike - “Then do it, dude.

Cody - “It’s a method that will use all my mental intellect and extra-sensorial dexterity…eenie-meenie-minie-mo.”

Junior - (Facepalms)

(Cody kept going, ignoring Junior’s hand slapping onto his face)

(Cody eventually landed on the one that was in the middle of his personal vision)

Cody - “That one! Let’s go down that one!”

Junior - “Are you suuuuure?”

Cody - “I am entirely sure, have I ever been wrong?”

Junior - “What about Gwen liking you?”

Cody - “We don’t talk about that!”

(The three boys enter the cave, finally ceasing their bickering. As they walked further into it, however, they soon found that the darkness was soon replaced with the glistening light of numerous gemstones that rested upon the walls surrounding them)

Mike - “Wooooooah, this place is awesome!”

Cody - “Sweet gemstones, think a chick would like them as a gift?”

Mike - “I hope so! Think Zoey would like these?

Cody - “Absolutely!”

(Junior rolls his eyes, silently saying ‘oh brother’ within the confines of his mind)

Cody - “But how do you think we can pick some of these stones? These underwear don’t have pockets.”

Junior - “Guys, the challenge, remember?”

Cody - “Right, right, the challenge...horny dudes trying to take our anal virginity….right…can at least we take one or two gemstones?”

Junior - “That’s up to you guys I just wanna keep moving.”

(Junior went ahead as Cody and Mike are still trying to figure out how to take a gemstone and keep it, with the blonde boy shaking his head silently - though he did seem to be wishing he still had his trademark hoodie jacket)

(As they keep walking, they hear faint voices) 

??? - “Why do you keep looking at me like that, you dirty whore? Are you turned on by me?”

??? - “Is there any other guy here? I’ve been feeling like this all day, why can’t you let me fuck you?” 

Junior - “Uh, guys, do you hear something?”

??? - “Please, at least a quickie! I’ve been feeling like this all day!”

??? - “I say no, we need to wait for the twerps to come, those were the instructions.”

Junior - (Concerned) “Guys? I think we’re not alone.”

(Cody and Mike finally turned to look at Junior)

Junior - “I’m hearing voices on the cave; and they don’t sound friendly, let’s go.”

(The three kept moving, but Cody trips off thanks to a loose pebble, and made the three guys trip; once on the floor, Junior looks up to see a couple of TD alumni: Scott and Duncan. Known for being some of the ‘bad boys’ of the TD franchise; Duncan and Scott were standing side by side, jerking off as they see the three guys.)

(Duncan. About 6'2⅝“. From the province of Manitoba, Duncan is well known as Total Drama’s original delinquent, which is an appropriate title consider how frequent of a juvie visitor he is. His most prominent feature is his hair, short and black though with a prominent green mohawk/faux hawk on the top. He also has an allegedly stolen spiked collar which he wears on a regular basis too. While he’s one of the ‘baddest’ contestants, he’s also one of the historically best as well. With a body well toned from many visits to the gym and a pierced cock of about 9 inches when hard, Duncan’s also a ‘big’ contestant in more than just that way as well.)

(Scott. About 6'1⅝” . From a dirt farm somewhere in Alberta, Scott was the main ‘antagonist’ in what had been his debut season, though in his second - and final - season was far removed from that position. One of Total Drama’s redheads and sporting short red hair, Scott always seems to have the energy vibe of being up to something no good. As if that’s just natural for him, really. His cock is about as big as Duncan’s when hard and throbbing at 9 inches, though his lacks any piercing at all,)

Duncan - “Well gee, Scott...look what the cave brought us.”

Scott - “Yeah, a trio of good looking geeks, ready to get pounded senseless~”

(Both Cody and Mike were nervous about the proposal on the air.)

Mike - “Yeah, about that, I kinda have this thing called a girlfriend, so” (Backing away) “That’ll be a no.”   
  
Scott - “Come on, what Zoey doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.”

Cody - “Hey, he said no, and that means no!”

Duncan - “Says dude who couldn’t leave Gwen alone to save his life.”

Cody - “Hey! You didn’t leave her alone either!”

Duncan - “Whatever, enough talk, how about we just fuck already?”

(Cody, Mike and Junior widen their eyes and instinctively run away just as Duncan and Scott attempt to hungrily pounce on them. Needless to say, the three yet again are running like hell away from those who wish to take their virginity)

Duncan - “Run run run as much as you can!”

Scott - “We’ll catch you sooner or later, you little rats!”

(The three tried to run, but the three were clearly less capable of avoiding Duncan and Scott; not necessarily due to the two being too fast for them but more because the cave system was far for cramped of a setting than the forest far above it. Cody and Mike in particular proved vulnerable, as Junior had managed to slip into a different pathway in the chaos and gone unnoticed by the hungry would-be tops as he himself didn’t even notice the splitting up. Cody and Mike meanwhile panicked as they noticed Duncan and Scott nearing them at a frightening pace, though there was not much they could do. It was after Cody and Mike, with a gasp, tripped over a particular rock that Duncan and Scott themselves also tackled them - Duncan on top of the smaller, weaker Cody and Scott on top of the taller but about equally strong Mike/ Cody and Mike attempted desperately to wrestle Duncan and Scott off of them, respectively, as Duncan put Cody in a chokehold while Scott had a much harder time pinning Mike down. However, the one thing that the two were able to hold onto was the waistband of the two’s underwear. Being that they were Duncan and Scott, the two looked at each other with sinister smirks, with Cody and Mike still busy wrestling and squirming against them_

Duncan - “Ready Scott? On 3: 1…”

Scott - “...2…”

Duncan & Scott - “3!”

(Duncan and Scott nod before mercilessly tugging on the back of Cody and Mike’s underwear, giving them a brutal wedgie - driving the back of the underwear right up between the crack of their smooth bubbly butts in addition to pressing tightly against their crotches and in general thoroughly humiliating them)

Cody & Mike - “OOOOOOOOWWWWW!” (The two howl and whine as they are faced with this wedgie, blushing intensely as Duncan and Scott show no mercy, delivering this classic form of humiliation to them as hard as they can and ignoring the two’s whines and whimpers)

(The wedgie was so strong and lasted for long enough, that soon their underwear started to rip)

Cody - (In a high pitched whine) “Duncan! Stop it! You’re gonna rip it!”

Mike - (Ditto) “Scott! You big jerk, let go of me now!”

Scott - “You babies want us to let you go, eh?”

Mike - “Yes, Idiot!”

Cody - “Please!”

Duncan - “OK then!”

(With one last mighty tug, Duncan and Scott ‘let go’, though in doing so they rip off Cody and Mike’s only pieces of clothing, leaving both pairs of ‘undies’ in little more than two torn up pieces, and Cody and Mike themselves now completely exposed. Their round, succulent rumps were as smooth as they were round round. Mike’s was built like an athlete, while Cody’s cheeks were bubbly as though they were a pair of melons. Their cocks were also exposed for the first time in this challenge: 4.5 inches for Cody, a solid 9.5 inches for Mike. At least, their maximum size when hard. These cocks themselves were just barely sprouting from underneath their asses, namely Mike’s, as Cody’s was too small to do so.)

Duncan & Scott - “DAAAAYYUUUUM!”

(Cody and Mike are obviously embarrassed, but use Duncan and Scott’s lip licking distraction in order to kick both of them off of them, Cody took some of the ground of the cave and throws them to the eyes of both of them)

Duncan & Scott - “AH! FUCK!” (They quickly rub their eyes, though this takes them precious time. Cody and Mike nod to each other and waste no time, they leave the remains of their underwear and make a run for it.)

Cody - “Well, at least we’re gonna get them out of our hair for the moment, now we need to find and exit, where do you think it is, Junior?

(Naturally, they recieve no answer, it’s then that they look around and see that Junior is in fact, already well separated from the two of them)

Cody - “Junior?”

Mike - “Junior, bud, where are ya?”

Cody & Mike - “Junior?!”

(Speaking of Junior, he was running at his own personal stop speed down a cave far removed from where his ‘team members’ were, panting both heavily and rapidly as his heart raced. He only stopped when he eventually tripped over something himself)

(Something which made him shriek like a little girl)

(Until, at least, he was able to see that it was just a long abandoned set of robotic remains, specifically of a robotic alligator once used for the previous season of Total Drama. Apparently, it had been left there since that same season. He smiles of relief as his heart then calmed down some, though he did look around and notice the absence of those who had been with him)

Junior - “Guys? Guys?! Cody? Mike?” (He waits a bit, before shrugging a bit) “I guess I’m now the only survivor….” (Junior keeps walking, looking around until he saw a door. Suddenly smiling of excitement, he ran right towards it) “Finally! The elevator! My way out of this heck hole!”

(Very quickly did Junior press the button on the elevator to open the door, and just as quickly did he rush inside and take himself a gander at the rows of buttons once inside. However, with how quickly he did this, he was unaware that he was in fact not at all alone in such a small, cramped space as the single room of an elevator.)

(The person with him was a sort-of friend of his. Namely, Devin. 6′5¼", Devin was of east asian descent though lives in British Columbia. His hair was black and cut short, and the color also matched with his eyes. He was also one of the most well built males from Total Drama’s roster of contestants, sporting the well toned body of a frequent gym goer. His ass would as round and firm as one would expect from such a body as well - along with the fact of how smooth he was, just a bit of stubble on his chin. Like the other infected, this body was fully naked, and his 9.5 inch cock was both at full mast and hungrily throbbing. His eyes gazed Junior from behind both up and down)

(Junior himself was unaware of his presence, for the time being)

Junior - “Phew...all I have to do is try to find a way to escape and I can say bye bye to this nightmare.”

Devin - “You’re tellin’ me, Little J.”

(Junior turns around to see Devin and Junior freaks out)

Junior - “D-D-Devin!” (He attempts to back into the doorframe in order to run, but is further startled to find that the door has already been closed. Junior gulps, turning back to Devin. He gulps again when he sees that big, throbbing dick and then looks back up at Devin’s face)

Devin - “Come on Junior, you can look at my cock...you can touch it.”

Junior - “No, no I can’t.”

Devin - “Why not? We’re both guys? Don’t some guys like to measure these things?”

Junior - “I’m not like that, Devin! And neither are you, aren’t you dating Carrie?”

Devin - “Well, I was.”

Junior - “Oh really?”

(Devin laughs) 

Devin - “Your type is still older peeps, huh?”

Junior - “Hey, don’t say it like that, dude!”

Devin - “I’m just saying, you’re kinda like your friend Cody. Fixating on someone who basically ignores you.”

Junior - “Well...yeah, *sighs*”

(Devin nears Junior and puts a hand on his shoulder, seeming to have a genuine moment of trying to make the blonde feel better)

Devin - “Ya know, I saw the show afterwards. I thought you seemed like a pretty cool dude. Honestly the kinda dude I’d chill and play some games or maybe even tennis with.”

Junior - “Really?” 

Devin - “Yeah, but I guess that’s not the kinda thing you’re into.”

Junior - “Hey, I do like to play Halo or C.O.D. once in a while, and I got Steam back home. I, I wouldn’t take you for a gamer.”

Devin - “Why not?”

Junior - “Well ...um….you have a big, I mean, you have a hot...I mean you don’t look like what I’d expect!” (He blushes, being at a loss for words as he looks Devin up and down and pays enough attention to really soak in the details. Devin notices this, and smirks, his hand moves from Junior’s shoulder up to Junior’s head)

(Junior looks up to Devin’s face and seems confused as Devin pets his hair)

Devin - “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or do you need a little drink?”

(Junior freezes up, not sure how to answer)

(Devin, still smirking, helps Junior, so to speak, by slowly pushing him down until he was on his knees and the large, throbbing asain cock was right in his face. Up and close to his eyes, with the tip trying to enter his mouth though Junior keeping it closed out of extreme hesitance - the same reason he softly whined as this happened)

Devin - “What are you waiting for? Come on, I won’t bite...just try not to, hehe.”

(Junior whines, he tries to open his mouth, but the moment he does the massive cock pushes it’s way into his mouth, making him whine more instead of speak as he becomes unable to do so. His blush intensifies like that of a fresh apple, though he sweetly accepts his fate as the cock slowly slithers it’s way deeper into his mouth and into his throat.)

(Devin let out a heavy, pleasured grunt as he tilts head back, pushing Junior’s head further towards the base of his cock with one hand while the other rubbed the back of his own head)

Devin - “Ah, fuck yes….your mouth feels so fucking good, get that cock real deep in there, Lil’ J. Real deep in there.”

(Junior moans, whines, even whimpers a it, his eyes looking up at Devin as soon all 9.5 inches were in him, his chin touching Devin’s balls while his nose was right up against the black crown of hair above the shaft)

(Having little other choice, Junior began getting work, using his tongue to rub around the cock, and doing his best to bob his head up and down along it too. These actions both made Devin continue to moan, grunt, huff, and tilt his head back as he received such tremendous pleasure)

Devin - “You really want this cock, huh?”

(Junior nods as he slurps on the cock, his own cock now sprouting in the form of a bulge in his underwear)

Devin - “Well, if you want to keep playing with it, you better get naked with me too, I want to see your goods~”

(Junior lets out a whine like a spoiled child, not wanting to part his mouth and throat with such a big shaft. He even presses his nose up against Devin’s pubes and holds onto Devin’s balls, his eyes taking on a pleading look. Devin, though biting his lips and huffing again, sticks to his guns)

Devin - “It will still be there when you’re naked, Lil’ J. Don’t make me pull you off of it.”

(Junior groans as he reluctantly withdraws from Devin’s cock and took off his briefs rather quickly, presenting his now fully exposed body to Devin. Devin chuckled at how impatient and bratty Junior was acting, given the pout on his face and how quick he stripped. Junior was much smaller than him, the same 4.5 when hard size as Cody. Though what Devin cared about was the other end, and he motioned for Junior to turn around at that point)

(Junior yet again lets out a bit of a bratty huff before turning around and presenting his rear end to Devin. Devin whistles when he sees it. Junior’s ass is smooth, naturally, but most importantly a pair of round, bubbly melons much like Cody’s. A pair of very squeezable, delectable ‘melons’.)

  
  


Devin - “Oh yeah, you look so fine, I just want to eat you.”

Junior - “When are you gonna give me your dick again?”

(Devin, smirking, gives Junior a heavy slap on the ass)

Junior - “EEP! H-h-hey!”

*SLAP*   
  
Junior - “AH!”

Devin - (His smirk turning into a little bit of a grin, he bends Junior over the wall and spreads the cheeks a bit so that he can place his monster cock like a massive sausage between the two ‘buns’, and gives the ass one more slap once this small process is done, making Junior squeal once more)

Junior - “D-Devin…”

Devin - “Hey, you were actin’ a little bratty, and bratty kids deserve spankings.” 

*SLAP*

Junior - (Bites his lip and winces, holding in his shriek this time)

Devin - “Now be a good kid and let me handle you~”

Junior - “I, I will!”

*SLAP*

Junior - (Whines, both of his cheeks now have good, red hand marks on them)

Devin - “Say please.”

Junior - “Please, please fuck me, Devin!” 

Devin - “OK then, better keep those cheeks spread while I put it in.”

(Junior nods, and with one hand he keeps his ass cheeks spread while Devin takes his cock with one hand and aims it for his ass. Junior bites his lips and hisses as the tip of the cock kisses his hole, before beginning to slide in. He then begins whining and moaning ever so loudly as the rest of Devin makes its way into him) 

(Junior’s hands both return to resting on the wall as he looks back, panting and huffing heavily by the time all of the 9.5 inches have made their way into his ass, his hips held in place by Devin, who’s face and body makes Junior smile as he looked back at his top - who himself was looking at Junior with a very satisfied look.)

Devin - “Damn, J, you have a tight lil’ boypussy.” 

*SLAP*

Devin - “Let’s get it wrecked.”

(Devin starts to pound Junior like crazy, not even giving the boy time to respond before beginning to ram his meat in and out as though he owned that ass - which in all fairness he did at this point. Junior began crying and whining louder than evil, hollering as Devin grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, speaking ever dominantly to Junior as the other hand gripped tightly onto Junior’s hips)

Devin - “Yeah, you like it rough like this, don’t you, Lil’ slut? You like having this tight boypussy wrecked something fierce.”

Junior - “Y-Yes! Yes! I like my bratty boypussy getting wrecked!”

Devin - “That’s what I thought.”

(With each powerful thrust Devin made, Junior let out a whine, though it was a whine of enjoyment. A whine of wanting more. Devin knew it, and held nothing back as it was exactly what Junior wanted.)

Junior - “Oh...Devin...make me yours, mark me, seed me.”

Devin - “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll do all of that for my bratty little slut boy. All of that and more.”

Junior - *whimpers*

*SLAP*

(Junior squeals yet again, now Devin is spanking his ass just to further assert his dominance over that juicy, bubbly ass)

Devin - “Nghh….Junior….I think it’s coming. It’s coming straight for your slutty bitch ass!”

Junior - “Yes...YESSS!”

(Devin, with one mighty huff, slams his cock right into the sweetest pot of Junior’s ass, grunting like an alpha as he relaxed and let what was building up inside of him release itself all inside of that blonde slut’s ass. Junior stuck his tongue out and moaned himself - the sensation of a large, steaming load of cum being dumped into his tight, now formerly virgin ass being all new to him. All new, and all enjoyable. He could feel plenty of it running down his thighs due to both how big the cock was and how much of a load Devin had built up for him.)

(Chris’ voice narrates as Junior and Devin have their 30 second cool down of catching their breathes once more: “And just like that, Junior has let himself succumb to the infection. Little does he know that getting ‘impaled’ by that 9 and a half inch sword is what he’s gonna be-”

(Before Chris can even finish, Devin’s horniness recovers and he resumes his thrashing of Junior’s ass as though he isn’t even phased. Junior isn’t prepared for it, but is able to withstand and accept it as he has fully accepted being a cock slut by this point.)

(Chris’ narration - “Yeah, he’s gonna be taking a lot more loads than just that one. Anyway, let’s go back and see how the remaining survivors fare.”)

(We cut back to Cody and Mike: still completely naked and desperately trying to find an exit to the cave system, However, their words reveal that more than just that was on their mind. In fact, plenty more than just that.)

Cody - “Ya know what dude, I’m starting to think we should just get off this island instead of trying to find a cure. I was all about curin’ them when I thought this was a zombie thing, but if all they want is to fuck all day I don’t see why rush for a cure and risk my butt’s safety!”

Mike - “Me neither, but it’s not like we have a choice.”

Cody - “Um, yeah we do, Chris said we could either try and cure this, or focus on escaping in 24 hours…..at least, I think that’s what he said?”

Mike - “I don’t know anymore either, but we made it this for trying to find a cure, so I don’t see why we can’t keep doing that...even if some of the guys we’re helping are total jerks. I mean, if you were one of the infected, wouldn’t you wanna be cured?”

Cody - (Sighs) “You’re right, Mike.”

Mike - “So, let’s try to find a way to the cure and win this so we can go home and don’t talk about this ever again. Deal?” (Holds out fist, waiting for a fist bump)

Cody - “Sure, why not.” (fist bumps Mike) 

Mike - “Alright then, let’s do this! Should we try and find Junior first?”

Cody - “Let’s hope that maybe he found his way to the therapy unit before we did and keep on moving before Duncan and Scott find us again.”

Mike - “That’s a much better idea.”

Cody - “Thanks, now let’s go!”

(Cody and Mike then run off, trying to find a way out. Without any knowledge of the events pertaining to this island’s season, they are quite out of luck and are running rather aimlessly through these dark caves in which they themselves can barely see. The only way the two really know they’re both okay is that they hold hands in order to know it’s them they are near to each other, while they feel around with their free hands to make sure they don’t trip over a rock in their way again.)

(As uncomfortable as it is, this is the process they have to use)

Cody - “Dude, this is so awkward, having to hold your hand like this.”

Mike - “I know, but as long as it’s you, I’m fine with it….you’re not infected, are you?”

Cody - “Nope.”

Mike - “Then yeah, it’s fine.”

Cody - “Your grip is comfortable too...hand is sweaty, but hey, mine is too, but yeah, you have a good grip.”

Mike - “Th-thanks…”

Cody - “No homo though, no homo.”

Mike - “I gotcha.”

(Eventually, the two of them see a faint light in the distance, albeit it’s a light coming from a steep incline heading upwards - meaning they will have to climb their way up to get back to ground, but at the very least will be greeted with a well lit environment once more)

(The two start climbing, trying to be as close to each other since they require both hands to climb upwards, especially since the ‘roof’ gets so low that standing up while following this incline was very swiftly impossible. However, their steady pace was stopped by one thing - the sounds of whistling and laughing from behind them. The laughing was unmistakable - Duncan and Scott were following them)

(The two picked up the pace and go faster, though it was now impossible for them to remain composure as the instinct to panic and hurry their way upwards took over)

Cody - “Dude! Hurry! They’re coming!”

Mike - “I’m trying, I’m trying!”

(They seem to ignore that their panicking results in many rocks being kicked behind them, no doubt alerting their pursuers to where they are; Duncan and Scott follow the rocks and go on to climb, trying to catch up. Cody and Mike only panicked more as they heard their whistling and their laughter getting louder and louder.)

(Needless to say, they lose their footing more than a few times in their panicked efforts at hurrying, but nevertheless, they maintain a pace heading towards the light.)

(Ultimately, Cody was the one to reach the surface first, re-entering the forest with a deep, heavy gasp as he crawled out of the right tunnel, wiped the sweat from his forehead and cheered happily at seemingly being safe from Duncan and Scott.)

Cody - “I made it! Mike, dude, buddy, it’s safe! It’s back in the woods, but don’t worry, it’s safe! Safe from those crazy jerks! Safe!”

Mike - “We get it, Codes; we get it.” (He says as he himself climbs out of the tunnel shortly after Cody, with the same deep gasp as him) “Now let’s leave these two behind before they follow us out.”

(Cody nods and prepares to run off, however just as Mike is about to walk away from the hole in the ground, he trips and falls. Not due to anything on the ground, but due to a hand roughly and abruptly grabbing hold of his ankle)

Mike “AH!” (Panics, he sees it was none other than Scott who grabbed onto him)

Scott - “Oh no you’re not; I’m gonna tap that Italian ass and nothing's gonna stop me!” 

Duncan - “I’m tapping that thing first, I saw it first and I deserve to turn the tables!” (He and Scott and are both emerging from the tunnel and grabbing aggressively onto Mike. He’s trying to wrestle them off, but their combined strength makes it very difficult.)

Cody - “Mike!”

Mike - “Leave me Cody, go on and save yourself!”

(Mike tries to slap away Scott’s fingers from plunging into his hole, while he manages to just barely avoid Duncan forcibly kissing him. He can’t really avoid them trying to lick his body or grope his bubbly ass though, as much as he is able to avoid direct penetration. He also can’t avoid the boner he is slowly getting from all of this stimulation)

(Cody however, though he thinks of leaving, decides that playing ‘hero’ would be a better option, even if perhaps it’s against better judgement)

(Cody grabs a branch of tree and goes straight to whack Duncan and Scott with it. Though of course he hits Mike by mistake a few times)

Cody - “Shove this up!”

Duncan - “Gah!”

Scott - “Cut it out!”

*WHACK* *WHACK*”

(Soon enough Mike is able to break free from a distracted Duncan and Scott. Though Cody soon finds himself smiling sheepishly as Duncan grabs the stick and breaks it in half before long)

Duncan - “I don’t think either of us is gonna go easy on you.”

(Scott shakes his head)

Cody - “Heheh...heh.”

(Just as Cody braces for a merciless screwing, Duncan and Scott are knocked to the ground with another loud wack - this time from Mike bopping them on the back of their heads with his fists. Of course, this will yet again only be a temporary incapacitation.)

Mike - “I always wanted to do that!”

Cody - “I did it once, to Duncan, felt good! But let's hurry before they wake up again!”

Mike - “Oh yeah!”

(The two boys make a run for it; but that’s when Chris decides to, ‘take things up a notch’....as he explains)

(Chris’ Narration - “So Cody and Mike think that their troubles are gonna be over just like that, huh? Yeah, well, no. What they don’t know is that I sort of lied about how many people were actually brought here to be infected. What can I say? I like surprises entrants.”)

(The first of these surprises comes to Cody and Mike in the form of a spanish music cue that stops them in their tracks and makes them curiously turn their heads over to the river bank where its originating from. At first, they see nothing but the river itself, and the woodlands surrounding it.)

Cody & Mike - *silently* “what the hell?”

(They look all around, and find neither a person nor a source for the spanish music.)

Mike - “What do you think Chris is planning right now?”

Cody - “I don’t know and I don’t care at this point.”

(Just before the two were about to continue, the twist finally revealed itself completely, as though waiting for the perfect moment to ‘strike’ the two; it was Alejandro, emerging from the river, showcasing a gorgeous, wet body. At 6'1⅜”, Alejandro was well known as Total Drama’s resident hunk of a Spaniard, with glistening perfect sun-tanned skin, gorgeously shining green eyes, and flowing brown hair which when wet he whipped around just for the sake of tantalizing spectacle. While one of the few contestants not from Canada, that didn’t change the fact he was one of the most completely hung contestants either with a dick just as big as DJ’s own - just as the rest of his body was toned, formed and chiseled to perfection. )

Alejandro - “Hola, mis amores.”

Cody & Mike - “Alejandro…” (None of them seem all too happy to see him, though the fact he is completely naked, erect, and throbbing as all of the infected thus far plays a role in that)

Alejandro - “You seem to have gotten very sweaty and icky, so why don’t you come over and take a bath with yours truly?”

Cody - “Getting in the same body of H20 as you? Yeah, no. I still remember the time you tried to turn me into shark bait.”

(Alejandro chuckles)

Alejandro - “I had to knock you off the platform, it was Chris who put the sharks there.”

Cody - “But still though.”

Alejandro - “Vamos, Cody...you can come in with your hunk of a buddy...I can go for a devil’s threeway.”

Mike - “I have a girlfriend who I’m loyal to so no thanks, me and Cody are just gonna, you know, walk away now...so….yeah…”

Cody - “Byeeeee.”

(The two of them attempt to casually walk away from Alejandro. Though of course, the ‘arch villain’ is not one who gives up so easily, and in fact seems to smirk at how hard it is to get the ‘survivors’ happen to be.)

(As such, it was then that Alejandro decided to jump out of the river and started to jump and swing over the trees, trying to catch up to Cody and Mike. Of course, the act of him doing this did make their retreat away from him faster.)

Alejandro - “I admire you two’s desire for leg exercise, but I think you’re doing it a bit much. Your legs won’t be able to stand much longer, why don’t you just give in to the temptation already?”

Cody - “My legs are working just fine, thank you very much!”

Mike - “Mine too!”

Alejandro - “Not for long.” (Alejandro throws a few pebbles directly at the legs of Cody and Mike, making them lose their balance)

(Yelping and tumbling about, the two inevitably fall onto each other, Mike on top of Cody to be specific)

Alejandro - “Oh, it’s nice to see you getting so close to each other like that, practice for the very near future after all.”

(Cody and Mike glare at him as they try to stand back up, but have trouble doing so due to the pebbles now on the ground)

(Just as Alejandro prepared to have them to himself however, there was the sound of another voice that arrived on the area, one which followed a familiar rustling of the bushes before an equally familiar figure plopped right of those said bushes)

DJ - “There you guys are, I was hoping you’d find your way back to the surface!”

(DJ appeared from the bushes, ready to strike as well; only to be stopped after seeing Alejandro, alerted to the Spaniard's presence by the clearing of his throat)

Alejandro - “I apologize, DJ, but these two are already mine, so, if you would kindly leave for the time being, that would be fantastic.”

(DJ, against better judgement and due to the horniness of his throbbing, desperate cock, seems to take offense to that statement from Alejandro. An offense which plays a part in what DJ says to the spanish human equivalent of a male siren.)

DJ - “Them? Are you serious? Why you wanna settle for them? That anaconda deserves some real buns, and I think we both know which of us here has the best ones!”

(Cody and Mike seem confused by what DJ is saying, but it becomes clear once DJ actually passes completely by them and seems to be completely fixated on Alejandro instead. It should be reiterated, that as big as DJ’s dick is, his ass is another story, for his bigger size and far bigger muscles equate to by far the biggest, bubbliest ass currently on the island. Very likely the tightest too, knowing DJ.)

(DJ decides to get on his fours, exposing his ass in front of Alejandro and starts doing everything to tease him: from shaking it, slapping it, and opening it, with a direct view of such a tight, completely untapped hole, it was clear that Alejandro knew who was the better catch.)

DJ - “Vamos, papito...it’s all yours to play...and freeee!”

Alejandro - “Normally, I like a challenge, but when the easy prey is as perfect as I, who am I to resist?”

(Without any further hesitation, mounts himself ontop of DJ and wastes no time in sliding his cock into DJ’ tight hole. Due to still being wet from the river it slid in easily enough, though DJ still cried out as Alejandro hissed - the fit was as tight as Alejandro imagined it would be. Cody and Mike watched as soon DJ was sticking his tongue out and moaning out like a whore - Alejandro slamming repeatedly into that tight ass just as his balls were slapping against DJ’s own as well. With the smirk visible on the Spaniard's face, it was made clear who was in charge of the situation.)

DJ - “Oh yes, Papi, YES!”

Alejandro - “Indeed, I certainly am your Papi now, and you’ll do well never to forget it!”

DJ - “I won’t! You bet your sexy everything I won’t!”

(As they watch the two muscled bodies be eloped in such a position, with Alejandro putting his arm around DJ in order to hold him as if he were in a chokehold as the rammings of his cock continued to increase in velocity and the amount of pleasure they gave to DJ, Cody and Mike could only say one thing in response to this…)

Mike - “Well, better him than us.”

Cody - “Yeah, let’s go now before things get crazier.”

(Much like Dave and Topher before them, Alejandro and DJ were left to fuck as Cody and Mike trucked on. Even after Alejandro delivered an extremely spicy load of spanish cum into DJ’s tight dark skinned ass, the fucking was only over for 30 or so seconds before Alejandro was recovered enough to plow the ass again. The only difference between what happened with the original two ‘obstacles’ and what was going to happen with DJ was that with DJ and Alejandro, the two were eventually greeted by two other figures. Namely, the figures of Duncan and Scott.)

(Though they were still angry from what Cody and Mike had done to them earlier, they smirked when DJ smiled at their grumpy selves and gestured for them to near him. Nothing needed to be said, their cocks were in desperate need of attention and so they neared DJ and Alejandro without any complaints or questions. Soon DJ was sitting on the ground, mouth open wide and head facing the sunlight as he had Scott, Duncan and Alejandro’s massive, throbbing cocks to suckle and be fed from - and of course his ass was something they all took turns with filling up as well. None of the three had any complaints about this turn of events.)

(After all, DJ’s tummy was rumbling, and their loads were both steamy and filling. They simply had to oblige.)

(Cody and Mike were happy that they weren’t the ones being fed and bred, and made as much clear during their walk away from the group and instead back into the rather open ended nature of the ‘natural’ wilderness of the island.)

Cody - “Ya know Mike, I’m surprised we’ve been able to avoid these guys so easily. I really wouldn’t have expected we’d be able to outrun DJ. Much less overpower Duncan and Scott!”

Mike - “Duncan and Scott weren’t that tough for me, at least not individually. Together though, it was getting a little hard for me. Thanks for coming back for me.”

Cody - “Hey, no man left behind!”

Mike - “Heh, true that!”

Cody - “Say, how do you think it’s been since this all started? I haven’t really been paying all that attention to the sky or anything, and, well, we both know I don’t have a watch.”

(Mike looks around, and though Cody does too it is Mike who takes notice that with all the time that has gone on since the beginning of the challenge, the sun has long since begun to set the sky having long since transitioned into a state of being numerous shades of orange, yellow, and even a few shades of burgundy. Being the first one to take note of how much time had passed, he let out a whistle)

Mike - “Well, looks like it’s getting closer and closer to night.” (Shivers) “I don’t look forward to being cold.”

Cody - “You’re tellin’ me! I’m not built to withstand the cold!”

Mike - “Then what are we supposed to do?”

Cody - “We need to try and make a fire or find some kinda shelter that’s warm before it gets dart and the breeziness just gets worse!”

Mike - “Totally!”

(Putting their hands to their foreheads to serve as visors, the two look around for any spot such as a clearing that would be perfect for temporary camping or fire making. Fortunately for them, they find a spot with two conveniently placed logs that was little more than a simple walk up a hill.)

(Cody and Mike quickly climbed up the hill, and catch their breaths after immediately taking their seats on the previously mentioned logs. While they had yet to have a source of warmth, they at least were able to rest their legs.)

Cody & Mike - *sigh of relief*

Cody - “Now all we gotta do is make a fire and at least we’ll able to warm up!”

Mike - “I think I can do something.”

(The two of them sighed and smiled yet again, letting their heads tilt back and their legs finally get rest after the many hours that they had been using them to traverse the landscape. For a moment, just a moment, they seemed to think that all of their obstacles had been conquered and perhaps the challenge itself was over.)

(They didn’t know it was only going to be for a moment, however when they hear the sound of mechanical whirring)

(A moment that ended when a television screen, of all things, rose from the artificial ground, turning on initially to static if only to make them look up and focus their eyes on it’s flat screen)

(When the static clears, Chris appears on screen, sitting in a comfortable cushioned chair that itself was placed right beside a warm fireplace. He also had a cup of hot cocoa in his hands, which he was of course sipping from)

Chris - “Hello to anyone who managed to survive the competition so far, not that I care much anyway, if you’re in this point; it means you’re halfway there to win the competition, but that doesn’t mean all it’s far from over. In case on anyone here thought on giving up, I decided to prepare something special just to make those spirits sink even lower!”

Mike - “What is he talking about now?”

Cody - (Shrugs)

Chris - “I hope you guys enjoy the show we prepare for you...or in the case you’re gay...not...roll the footage!”

(Cody and Mike remain confused as briefly the footage returns to static. Neither of them were prepared for what was going to follow)

(Then, the footage clears up to reveal two of the female contestants from the show. Specifically Gwen and Zoey themselves. Gwen having been Cody’s crush for the first three seasons of the show, and Zoey being Mike’s very publicized girlfriend. The two girls, laying down in what appears to be the bedroom of trailer at a certain film lot, are completely naked and fingering their vagins with their hands, moaning and blushing as they put themselves in the mood together.)

(Mike and Cody open their mouths, but do not say anything - having been rendered speechless by seeing the two young ladies grabbing at their breasts and making themselves so wet, let alone how exposed they were before the two pairs of male eyes)

(Courtney is also visible, though she is obscured slightly by the angle of the camera)

(The video in question is seen like so…)

Zoey - “Hey Courtney, have you ever tried scissoring?” 

Courtney - “You mean like, cutting paper?”

Zoey - “No silly, I mean rubbing our clits together. Here, let me and Gwen show you?”

Gwen - “Are you sure? What about Mike? You were so worried about what he’d think earlier.”

Zoey - “Oh don’t worry; Mike is not gonna find out about it, I mean he’s nice but...I don’t think he’ll let me express my sexuality at its fullest.”

Gwen - “Why not?”

Zoey - “I don’t know...somehow, he started to get less and less interesting after All Stars.. I still like him, but things have just been different lately.”

Courtney - “Why? Tell us.”

Zoey - “Oh, I don’t know. It might ruin the mood we’re building up.”

Gwen - “Yeah, you can tell us the details later; I want to have some action right now.”

Courtney - “I believe you were wanting to show me what scissoring is? Unless I’m mistaken.”

Zoey - “Yes!” 

Gwen - “Alright, let’s get started!”

(And thus, Cody and Mike’s are treated to Zoey and Gwen initiating what’s known as scissoring. The two girls were rubbing onto each other as they started to get more hot and bothered - all while they moaned and panted as their hearts presumably raced beneath their bountiful breasts. Cody and Mike’s jaws would be on the floor if that were physically possible.)

Courtney - “Oh….I don’t know why, but this is making me so wet~”

Gwen - “Then come over and join us!”

Courtney - “Alright, alright, fine!”)

(Watching this, Cody and Mike were at a loss for words)

Cody - “Oh, my, god…”

(Neither of them knew whether to find this hot, heartbreaking, or some other third thing)

(The final shot of the video with Zoey, Gwen and Courtney in a three-way kiss, while the three were fondling playfully with each other’s breasts, Zoey in the middle between the other. The hands did not remain on the breasts for long though, as very quickly they were rubbing their clitorises)

(At least, that is what happened before the screen returned to static, before completely shutting off and becoming nothing more than black)

(Mike and Cody’s reaction was one of hardened dicks and confused faces. Mike especially, of course, as he was heartbroken by what Zoey was implying while at the same time confused by what he had seen and why it turned him on)

Mike - “I...I don’t understand...any of this…..how could she? I thought she loved me…” (He looks at the ground, wanting to cry, yet wanting to hold it back at the same time)

Cody - “That was hot ...but so cold at the same time…”

Mike - “Wha?”]

Cody - “Uh, I mean I’m sorry, I’m sorry dude.”

Mike - “Dude!”

Cody - “I just said I was sorry Look, I get how it feels like to get your heart broken by a girl, so don’t sweat it!”

Mike - “Hey, none of that means I lost her! Maybe she was just, infected, like the guys here! She’s not herself, and besides, you know, she didn’t say she didn’t love me! So, doesn’t mean anything!”

Cody - “How can you be so sure that’s not the case?”

Mike - “Because I just do, okay?!”

Cody - “Well, I don’t think it’s that bad.”

Mike - “Are you kidding me!?

Cody - (Shrugs) “I mean, maybe you can still score?”

Mike - “Ugh, you’re unbelievable, Cody!”

Cody - “What? I’m just saying the truth!”

Mike - “Oh grow up, Cody.”

Cody - “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mike - “Well, for starters you’re kinda perverted, and it’s kinda getting old. Like, I mean, I don’t recall you ever actually getting a date with Gwen.”

Cody - “I got her bra though, that counts for somethin’, right?”

Mike - “If you’re twelve.”

(Cody opens his mouth to speak defensively, but finds out just as quickly that he has nothing better to say, and as such silently closes his mouth, rapidly going from looking at Mike and looking at the ground, shaking his head about in a silent display of defeat. Mike himself shakes his head, the lesbian revelation no doubt being responsible for his current mood)

Mike - “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Cody - “Dude’s, what your problem?”

Mike - “My problem is that I may or may not have a girlfriend anymore, and all you can think or care about is getting your little buddy taken care of!”

Cody - “Hey! Dude, I feel bad for you alright? It’s just that I’m trying to think positive!”

(Mike rolls his eyes and folds his arms, shaking his head as he shows Cody without any words how skeptical he was)

(Cody sighs, frustrated with how he perceived Mike as acting)

Cody - “Mike, dude, you’re being very irrational right now.”

Mike - “Yeah? We’ll you’re acting really childish right now!”

Cody - “Am not!”

Mike - “Are too!”

Cody - “Am not!”

Mike - “Are too!”

(Cody and Mike then pout, both of them now both strongly frowning with their arms closed)

(With night having begun to fall, this moment served to highlight how they both had neglected to follow through on establishing any fire or for that matter find a place to use as warmth. In fact, they were still neglecting it considering neither of them cared nor paid attention to how cold their bodies were getting - shown plain as day due to the shivering they were doing)

(They even decided not to question each other, instead looking away from each other without any further exchanges of words)

(No words would be spoken at all in fact, not until they heard the clearing of a throat which itself was soon followed by a familiar, sarcastic voice)

???? - “What I don’t get is why they picked you two to be the big team of this challenge, when it’s me and you that all of the fans would actually want to see together.”

(Turning to the direction of the voice, they are greeted by yet another member of the ‘infected’,. Though this time it’s one that is not completely naked like the rest of them, albeit he still has a rock hard and throbbing erection - of about 4.5 inches judging by the bulge in the tight briefs he was wearing. This ‘infected’ character is none other than the ‘famous’ Noah, a Total Drama veteran since season one and a routine fan favorite. Standing at 5'10⅜", Noah was known for having the ‘butt of a roman god’ - a surprisingly juicy set of rear end melons, and as a boy of tamil (Indian) descent, sported crispy tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and matching dark brown hair worn in a thick style, not really long but not really short either.)

(For the fan base, however, he’s mostly known for constantly being shipped with Cody. However, their relationship was not nearly as close as social media would have you believe, since Cody had no idea what Noah was speaking about, considering his first response to seeing Noah was a look of confusion)

Cody - “N-Noah? They got you too?”

Noah - “And they  _ haven’t _ gotten you yet?” (Approaches Cody while shaking his head and speaking in his usual sarcastic, sassy tone) “I guess that’s why I was saved until this moment, apparently someone needs to finally knock some sense into your dumb white ass.”

Cody - “What are you talking about, dude?”

Noah - “Cody, I think you know.”

Cody - “No I don’t.”

(Noah huffs)

Noah - “You’re such a virgin idiot, Cody. You always have been.”

Mike - “Cody, what is he talking about?”

(Cody shrugs)

Noah - “That ear kiss? You didn’t mind me sleeping on your lap during the celebrity manhunt special either. I’m just saying, you’re kind of crazy to be this in denial.”

Mike - “Um, Cody?”

Cody - “Noah, dude, it’s not like that and you know it! During season one we never once had a single conversation at all! And that trailer thing, I was already asleep and didn’t know you went and did that, what the viewers didn’t see is what happened when I woke up and saw what you were doing!”

(Noah looked down at that moment, his face reeking of embarrassment at the uncomfortable memory)

Mike - “Um, may I ask what happened?”

Cody - “Well, I pushed him off of me and asked why he was sleeping on me like that. It’s nothing personal, I just don’t like people not minding my personal space, don’t like people trying to foce me down into a relationship, alright?”

Noah - “And yet you tried to do exactly that to Gwen the whole time.”

Cody - “Well for someone who had a crush on me, apparently, you sure preferred talking to Owen a hell of a lot more. Like, we had like, what? One, two conversations tops before now?”

Noah - “And you never even met Mike until this challenge at all.”

Cody - “But I never tried to act like I was in love with him!”

Noah - “Is that why you two were holding hands earlier?”

Mike - “Hey! Noah, you might be able to think Cody’s your boyfriend or whatever else it is that you think he is, but you’re not about to accuse me of something just because you’re jealous even though you have nothing to be jealous about anyway! Seriously, there’s nothing going on between me and Cody, we were holding hands so we wouldn’t lose each other in the darkness of the caves, so why don’t you calm yourself down?”

(There was a moment of silence that felt like it lasted longer than it actually was, as Noah looked at Mike with a complete ‘really, bitch?’ type of face, as though shocked he had the balls to say such words to him)

(Noah did, however, have words to say once it was time for the silence to end)

Noah - “Excuse me? What did you just say to me?”

Mike - “You’re one of the smartest contestants, right? So, I think you heard me just fine.”

Noah - “Yeah, for someone who’s not Cody’s boyfriend you sure talk like you are.”

Mike - “Kinda like how you’re acting like his ex right now.”

(Then it was Noah’s turn to have the moment of wanting to speak, yet at the same time being unable to do so. His though, was complemented by an intense red blush plastered on his face.)

Noah - “Well, I, I’m extremely horny because of Chris’ incredibly perverted idea of how he’s going to go about humiliating us this time around. I’m not exactly myself right now.”

(Cody folds his arms and pouts)

Noah - “Whom am I kidding anyway, you’re way too childish to be a top.”

Cody - “Hey!”

Noah - (Pouts himself) “Still though, I’m not into sharing and frankly, I’m not sure who else I’m supposed to be gay for or with.”

Mike - “Well, you and Cody both share one thing in common.”

Noah - “Yeah? What’s that?”

Mike - “That you both seem to be completely oblivious of people you have actual conversations and chemistry with?”

Noah - “Who exactly are you referring to?”

Mike - “Why don’t you think about it for a little? You know, to figure it out?”

(Noah squints his eyes eerily at Mike, though after that moment seemed to realize just who it was that Mike was talking about. With a sigh, the next words out of Noah’s mouth were far more convinced of what Mike was saying)

Noah - “Well, he is bigger than Cody in literally every way…..alright, I’ll go find him. And I’ll tell you guys what, just find a lake that’s not far from here, and underneath that lake is the entrance to where you wanna go.”

Mike & Cody - “Thanks!”

Noah - “Don’t think I’m being charitable. Seeing you two be that freakin’ stupid just annoys me. Bye.”

(With that having been said, Noah left to get it on with a certain big oaf. At least, according to what he was implying. Mike and Cody meanwhile, happily turned to each other with Mike being excited enough to speak first)

Mike - “Alright! Let’s go find that lake!”

(And like that, the two of them were running off yet again - either not realizing or not caring that it was now completely night at the current time)

(Luckily, the show’s editors chose to have a time skip at this point, immediately going over to when Mike and Cody, in the deepest parts of the night, managed to find the island lake that Noah had been talking about - by then both the lake’s reflective waters and the rest of the island were only being lit by the twinkling stars above them and the moon’s own radiating light)

Cody - “Is it wrong to say that this looks pretty? Ya know, the moon light, the twinkling stars, ya know.”

Mike - “Yeah...it is.”

Cody - “Would probably make a killer spot for a first date.”

Mike - “Definitely.” (Though he smiles and seems to get lost in his mind for a bit, he shakes his head back to reality) “Underwater exit first, come on, come on!”

Cody - “Don’t gotta tell me twice!”

(The two jumped into the lake with Mike diving in, and Cody with a cannonball - and a ‘woohoo!’ of course)

(And so, the two managed to hold on to each other trying to find the exit, luckily the moonlight was clear enough to guide them, as it illuminated the underwater landscape of the lake just enough of a dark yet scenic blue for them to make out what appeared to be a dark, cold, metallic submarine style entrance, complete with needing a wheel being spun around like a valve in order to open it)

(While it was mostly Mike that used his muscles in order to do that, Cody at least tried. Mike was the one who actually did the work, though)

(Once the valve door was opened, Cody and Mike soon found themselves diving down the large, wide pipe that immediately followed it)

(The next thing they knew they were spilled out on the floor of a long, metal hallway, in the massive sci-fi like hallway and lab network that made up the entire underground of the island, and even controlled it’s fake environment. The floor was cold, and their bodies were wet - even their hair was rather drenched. They had to cough up water as they attempted to sit themselves up, their butts feeling the hard, cold metal floor - though their minds not focusing on that at the moment)

Cody - “*pants* We….did it…*pants* *pants*” “We made it!”

Mike - “You…” *coughs* “You said it! We sure did!”

(The two then share a laugh for a bit, fist bumping each other before standing up and doing a bit of stretching, after which they look around at the area they are now stuck at)

Mike - “This is what the underground of this island looks like? What kind of season was this island used for?”

Cody - “Ya know, I’m kinda sad I missed out on it now. Sci-fi is my second favourite genre after magic fantasy movies...oh and superhero movies!”

Mike - “You like Lord of the Rings, huh?”

Cody - “Eh, I’m more of a potterhead.”

Mike - “Oh really?”

Cody - “Yeah. I watched all the movies and read all of the books, multiple times too!”

Mike - “Heh.”

Cody - “The cursed child was legit cursed, though.”

Mike - “True that.”

Cody - “You into potter too?”

Mike - (Shrugs) “I read the screenplay, and saw the movies. I’m just more into dinosaurs and superheroes, heheh, sorry.”

Cody - “Oh, it’s fine, heheh, like I said, I dig a few good heroes myself.”

(Mike smiles)

Mike - “Yeah, I remember.”

Cody - “So anyway” (Stands up and shakes his hair back into place) “Let’s go find that intense therapy room!”

Mike - “Right behind you!” (Shakes his hair back to shape just as Cody did)

(And so, Cody and Mike proceeded to walk through the halls, sticking close to the walls themselves in order to be careful in case they run into yet another ‘friend’ of those who happens to be posing as an obstacle for them to find a way to get through)

(They only broke from this in order to peer into corridors and intersections.)

(Despite this carefulness, for the first few minutes of their trek through the cold hallways. Their bodies shivered, still being completely unprotected from the now even colder breezes that could be felt running beside and across their exposed skin)

Mike - “We better find a map quick before we can *ACHOO* catch a cold.”

Cody - “Or, you know, a heater.” *ACHOO*

(The two keep walking around, the sound of their footsteps and the ambience of the facility being all they could hear up until Mike suggests something.)

Mike - “What if….what if we try to conserve some of our body heat in the meantime?”

Cody - “And how would we do that?”

Mike - “Maybe...getting close to each other?”

Cody - “Dude!”

Mike - “Well it’s either that or we freeze even quicker!”

(Cody groaned and decided to follow Mike’s instructions, with a soft whimper he latched himself onto Mike’s back, climbing onto it to allow Mike to carry him. His head rested on Mike’s shoulder, and his mouth was up close to Mike’s ear. Mike himself was nervous about this, but didn’t want either him or Cody to freeze due to how cold their naked bodies were getting)

Mike - “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

(Cody nervously smiles)

(Mike smiles back, but proceeds on through the hall - though admittedly, the two, at least Cody, remain completely silent from this point on until another editorial time skip brings the two to when they finally located a four way intersection of hallways - in the middle of which was a table that much to the two’s relief had a digital map of the underground complex on it, complete with a blinking red light to show them where they currently were)

(Mike traces the map with his finger, trying to locate the room where they were right now and the room where the antidote was, scanning the map with his eyes until he saw a square that was labelled ‘I.TR.’)

Mike - “Finally! Found it! We just gotta take a left and we’re home free!”

Cody - “About time!”

(Mike then decides to lead the two of them to the room, trying to remember the position on the map, all while Cody remained situated on his back)

Mike - “All we gotta do is take his right turn, then a left, and then it’s the last door on the hall!”

Cody - “Cool!”

(Mike then rushed down in direction, mustering all the remaining adrenaline that he could, and completely ignoring everything else other than the direction he was going in)

Mike - “There it is!”

(He exclaimed as he saw the door approaching by the second, with how far he was going it would be only a few short moments before the door was close enough for the room behind it to be walked directly into]. Or, in case of what actually happened, for Mike to slip and slide his way into. As that is what had happened.)

(Him and Cody slid, screaming only briefly before they crashed into the same hospital room seen in the beginning of the challenge - with a loud thud they had crashed into one of the hospial beds lined up in the room - though no serious injury had happened to them, aside from temporary soreness and the desire to groan before standing up yet again.)

(Once they stabilized their eyes, they could see that they were in a hospital room, with enough beds for all of the individal infected contestants they had seen so far, plus three more, perhaps figures whom they haven’t seen yet - if not beds meant for them that they can’t remember being in. On the side of each bed were standard hospital equipment - such as the beeping heart monitors - turned off, an ultrasound machine, and numerous other gadgets Chris likely placed there only because they were for hospitals and he thought they would make the room be authentic.)

(There was also a flatscreen television screen on the wall behind them, though it was turned off when they had entered. Only turning on when they finally looked at it. And of course, they were greeted yet again by Chris himself)

Chris (via the screen) - “Cody! Mike! Congratulations for actually making it this far! Honestly didn’t think you’d make it, you guys have been major stumblers so far. But hey, you actually made it here in the end! And together too, that’s even less expected! Now all you’ve gotta do is make sure you grab the antidote from this room in about sixty seconds and you can cure all who are infected! If you fail, well, you’re gonna be waiting for a helicopter. If you, you know, aren’t infected by then.”

Cody - “What’s gonna happen after sixty seconds?”

Chris - “Oh the alarm’s gonna be turned on and then you two will be looked in here.”

Mike - “That’s all?”

Chris - “Pretty much.”

Mike - “You sure?”

Chris - “Well, there is one thing you’ll be stuck with in here.”

Cody - “Yeah?”

Chris - “Well, you’ll be stuck with that big guy right over there.”

(He points them over to the left, and when they look over there, their eyes are met with the sight of the one known as Rodney. 7’1⅜” and complete with a massive 10 inch cock that is hard and throbbing, the freckled redhead ‘giant’ of a young white boy, from the countryside of Saskatchewan, was asleep, though was hooked up to something that seemed to maintain his unconscious state - presumably for as long as the alarm wasn’t going off. His body was large, built similar to DJ’s, and was as toned with tough muscles as it was large as well. His cock was thick, definitely capable of filling the two if he had a hold of them. Only for right now, he remained asleep, the headphones hooked up to his ears to keep him that way. Though his cock was still as rock hard and throbbing as the rest of the infecteds’ were.)

(Cody and Mike gulped at the sight.) 

Chris - “Yeah, you’ll probably end up like Junior.”

(Just then, the two are shown what has become of Junior, as Chris shows them a clip of Junior and Devin, still together in the elevator room, with Junior’s ass leaking about seven or perhaps eight loads of cum down his thighs and balls. Devin is now seated on the floor though, and is bouncing Junior’s ass up and down his cock - still giving it a healthy amount of hard, heavy spankings. Junior has completely lost any desire to not take that cock by this point, more than settled in being a slut)

Mike - “Y-yikes!”

(Cody silently winces)

Chris - “Yeah. So, yeah, sixty seconds starting now. Good luck!” (With that, Chris is replaced with a black screen - only displaying a set of red numbers counting down from 1:00 00 and fast. Cody and Mike wasted no time - in starting to panic) 

Cody - “Aaah! Whatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnado!”

Mike - “LOOK! JUST KEEP LOOKING!”

(With that, they practically turn every bit of equipment in the room on it’s side or upside down as they search high and low for whatever might be the antidote. Looking at the decreasing seconds only increases their sudden stress and the sweat now beginning to drip down from their forehead)

(By the time they only had ten seconds left, Cody had reached his maximum stress level - he saw a syringe and grabbed it without even bothering to read it)

Cody - “I GOT IT, LET’S GO! GO GO GO!”

(Mike wasted no time in following after Cody to avoid being too late on the time limit. The two literally had to get down on their feet and slide from under the door in order to avoid being trapped in the room. Once the door was behind them, they catched their breathes, looked to each other, and cheered happily while both grabbing their hands and holding each other just briefly - parting to smile widely over their victory)

Cody & Mike - “YES! WE DID IT! WE SAVED OUR ASSES!”

Cody - “Literally!”

Mike - “Well, we got the cure, so, what do we do now?”

Cody - “I guess we gotta find our way back to the surface.”

Mike - “And then what?”

Cody - “I guess….try and prick all of the infected with this needle?”

Mike - “Yeah, I think that’ll be easier said than done.”

Cody - “Well, we gotta at least try, since we made it this far!”

Mike - “Oh now you wanna go on with the cure plan!”

Cody - “Only cause we made it this far.”

Mike - “I get ya, I get ya. Well it’s go back to the map and find our way out of here.”

(Cody merely nodded in response, before he followed Mike back to the intersection where the table was located - yet again thanks to a time skip implemented by the editors.)

(Without even saying anything, the two’s focus was on the map as the two of them scanned it with their eyes, searching for anything that was labeled as something they could use as an exit, since leaving through the way they came would not be precisely easy)

(Though it took a while, eventually Mike, much to his happiness, found out a path which looked like it led to some type of exit)

Mike - “Alright, we take a right, then take another right, then a left, and then the second door after that!”

Cody - “Sounds like a plan to me!”

(Cody and Mike turned around to follow the directions Mike had said aloud, though this time they stop in their tracks. Namely, because they are greeted by the sight of yet another former Total Drama contestant who had been brought to partake in the challenge. Albeit, this happened to be the last one of the lot. To be specific, this final contestant was none other than Trent. Standing at 6'½", Trent is mainly recognizable due to his raven black hair and emerald green eyes. A caucasian boy, his body is shorter than Mike’s though taller than Cody, but he retains an impressive 9.5 inch cock hidden behind only a pair of camouflage boxer briefs,a pair tight enough to display his impressively round, virgin tight behind. While not known for sports, he has a toned, fit body that could easily pass for a high school hockey player or track runner back at his Ontario home. He is one of the original two season’s most memorable contestants, and one of Total Drama’s best musicians.)

Trent - “Cody?” (Having just now seen the two, he approaches with a curious, pleasantly surprised look to his face) “Is that you, man?”

Cody - “Trent!” (Cody ran up to see him as a close friend, but then he stopped.) “Wait a minute.”

Trent - “What?”

Cody - “Are you, like, then normal you?”

Trent - “Normal me? What are you talking about?”

Mike - “We’re sorry; it’s just that we’re being chased around for Total Drama contestants that are naked and all they want to fuck anything that’s in sight….you feel like that?”

Trent - “I still have no idea what you are talking about.”

(Cody and Mike look to each other, but both of them shrug in confusion, not sure what to make of Trent after what they’ve been through)

Cody - “Look, our point is that we’re not sure if we can trust you right now, is all.”

Trent - “Well, what can you do to make sure you can trust me?”

(Cody and Mike think about it, though are incredibly unsure of what would make them think Trent was not infected, given how none of the previous infected people had many unique symptoms)

Cody - “Well, I got an idea!”

Trent - “What’s that?”

(Cody takes out the syringe he had taken from the from, and begins to approach Trent with it)

Cody - “Sorry buddy, but I probably gotta do this to ya!”

Trent - “I already had my flu shot.”

Cody - “Don’t worry, it won’t sting!” (Cody lunges at Trent, and latches onto him. The two wrestle for a little bit, until Cody jams the syringe’s needle into Trent’s neck and injects it’s contents into his bloodstream)

Trent - “AYE!”

Cody - “This should make SURE you’re normal!”

Trent - “I am normal, Cody!”

Cody - “Gotta make sure!” (Pulls the syringe out after injecting some of it into Trent, and then finally jumps off of the other male)

Trent - “Cody, you’re my friend and I care about you, but you need to stop jumping off the handle, you know? I don’t even know what you managed to inject me, I swear sometimes you can be so ditzy and awkward, don’t take it as an offense, there are some good things about you, that I know you’re nice dude...and you take care of your image..and those teal eyes...there are so beautiful and shiny...and your body is so thin and soft…” (he started to get sweaty and hard) “...I just wanna touch it and pet your cute parted hair...and I also want to kiss you, I bet you make beautiful music when you moan.”

Cody - “...oh oh.”

Mike - “Cody, are you sure that was the cure you picked up?”

Cody - “...I’m starting to think I didn’t.”

(Mike facepalms)

Trent - “Ooooooh, Codyyyyyy.”

Cody - “Trent” (Backing away from Trent) “Dude, stop it!”

Trent - “I can’t, I feel so horny and I want you and your friend! I want both of you, and I think you both know what for!”

Mike - “Cody, I think we should get to running again!”

(And run they did, just narrowly avoiding a pounce from Trent before they filled the hallways with the sound of their desperate footsteps rushing in no particular direction - with Trent hot on their heels and completely infected - shedding his clothes until he was completely naked like all of the previous infected contestants)

Mike - (Frustrated as he and Cody run away) “Unbelievable Cody, you just had to inject him with the thing that was turning them into horned-up zombies, did you?”

Cody - “I thought it was the cure! I had to hurry, dude, what more do you want from me?!”

(The two kept running, trying desperately to keep ahead of Trent - thankfully, their legs had been rested enough to give them just enough energy to do just that)

Trent - “Come on Cody, do it for your Total Drama Brother!”

Cody - “Never!”

(Trent then runs faster, and jumps to pounce Cody, Cody screams as he looks back and sees his friend heading right for him)

Cody - “Gah!”

Trent - “Gotcha!” (Lands right on top of Cody, pinning him down, with his hard cock sliding neatly between Cody’s two warm cheeks)

Trent - “And now, here comes the fun part!”

(Cody desperately tries to squirm out of Trent’s grasp, but of course, is too physically weak compared to him to actually succeed)

Mike - “Not if I can’t help it!”

(Mike reaches in quick to save Cody before Trent could get any closer to fulfilling his lustful desires: grabbing Trent by the hair, and the two engage in a rough match, while Cody tries to escape)

(The two run like the wind through the hallways, though have long since forgotten the path Mike had actually planned on taking as their route of escape. Not that they are thinking much about that at the moment, of course)

Trent - “Hey, don’t go, don’t leave me!”

Cody - “Sorry buddy, but, I don’t want your dick!”

Mike - “Me neither, sorry!”

Trent - “COME BAAAAACK!”

(Trent kept chasing and chasing, much like the other infected he was unwilling to give up his chance at booty)

(Eventually, Mike and Cody ended up cornered in another room - their backs against the wall as aside from numerous and mysterious man sized tubes with too much steam on their glass to show what was inside there was nothing at all to keep them company. At least, until Trent showed up and gleefully smiled at how vulnerable they now were to him)

Cody- “This is it! We’re toast!”

Mike - (Gulps)

Trent - “I got you now.”

(Just before Trent can get his hands on the two, however, there was something triggered within the room that caught all of them off guard - something that seemed to happen all on it’s own, without any warning whatsoever: there was mechanical whirring and a rather strange fluid which had suddenly begun coming down the ceiling) 

Trent - (looking up) “What the…”

(Cody and Mike look up and around as well, equally as confused as Trent himself happens to be)

(It was then, one by one, that the various tubes adorning the walls of the seemingly endless chamber began to open, releasing all of the steam that had been trapped inside into the room, completely obscuring all three of the humans currently standing on the floor; from the steam, human figures started to pop up; Cody managed to get a glimpse of the figures, getting shocked once the steam cleared and revealed just what had come out of the tubes)

Cody - “Oh no, don’t tell me”

(Indeed, much to Cody’s shock, the room had been filled with dozens, if not hundreds, of his alien clones - straight out of the show’s third season.)

Mike - “What are those...they look like you but-”

Cody - “They’re not me, they’re not even human!”

(As they wake up and show themselves, it’s apparent that though their bodies are exact copies of Cody, their eyes are pure green and more reptilian, their hair ruffled, and their skin slightly paler in comparison to the original. It is also apparent, by the fact they are all stark naked, that are significantly larger than Cody too - having 10 inch cocks dangling between their legs.)

(Trent after seeing the clones, his mouth waters) 

(At least, at seeing how big they all happened to be - down there, of course)

Trent - “How about a gangbang, studs~”

(Cody gestures for Mike to follow him slowly towards the still open door while Trent and the clones seem distracted) 

(Some of the clones approach Trent, though it’s unclear what they are planning to do. Cody and Mike themselves try their best to cling to the walls and avoid being noticed by the clones - or Trent. They at the very least make a valiant attempt.)

(After seeing Trent the clones respond in a rather animalistic manner; the Cody clones sprung up various tentacles from their backs, with their mouths becoming must more lustful as well as slightly monstrous. With how many clones there were, there were at least hundreds of thick, seemingly slime-coated and slightly dripping tentacles flailing about the room - much to Cody, Mike and Trent’s collective surprise.)

(It did not take long for a group of the clones and their tentacles to tackle Trent and immediately set out on ‘taking control’ of him)

Trent - “Oh yes, plow me to the ground!”

Mike - “That thing they put in, they really did make sure it makes people totally loco!”

Cody - “You’re telling me! Now come on, let’s get away from the soon to be tentacle gangbang, you know, before we’re pulled into it.”

(The two tried to escape, but one of the tentacles accidentally flailed near enough to Mike to actually wrap itself around his neck, making him gasp and attempt to pull it off - while also alerting a group of Cody clones to him and Cody’s presence as well)

Cody - “Uh oh.” (Cody tried to unwrap the tentacle across Mike’s throat, although the tentacle was moving so much, its tip ended up on Mike’s mouth on a short time, spreading just barely onto his tongue some of the soft slime that they were coated with - it also slowly dragged both Mike and by extension Cody towards the group of clones pulling the two in) 

Cody - “No, No, NOOOO!” (Cody tries to pull as they see Trent was starting to get wrapped up and felt around all over by the tentacles. He was moaning in pleasure, though how much of that was the infection and how much of it was genuinely liking his nipples being played with while his dick was wrapped up and stroked is certainly debatable) 

Trent - “Aaah...aaah...aaaaaah!”

Cody - “STAY WITH ME MIKE, STAY WITH ME!”

(Mike tried to do his part to release himself from the grasp of the tentacle, but as more wrapped around him in much the same manner that they did Trent, it became difficult. He gurgled as he could feel the one in his mouth slithered it’s way to his throat)

(Cody then tried to punch and untangle the tentacles from his partner, though he only got himself entangled instead, much to his horror)

Cody - “Aaah, wait...I’m not ready to fuck myself! Or get fucked by myself! Mike, you gotta be able to pull us out of this! Please!”

(Mike tried to struggle, squirming every part of his body that he could. It was at the last minute before his ass could be penetrated by tentacles, with the tip of one just about to enter him, that the thought of but one way he could possibly free himself from this)

(By pure reflex, he stomps on one of the tentacles, making the clone with the most grasp on him squeal out with a shrill, high pitched screech - as well as let him go; Mike took the advantage on releasing his friend too, doing the same process. They didn’t wait to watch the tentacle fucking of Trent, who’s bubbly ass was spread wide by an orgy of tentacles sliding into his hole - let alone his mouth, instead Cody and Mike bolted out of the room together before an agressive retaliation could reach them. They had to leave Trent to his fate.)

(After running for awhile, long after the clones gave up chasing them simply due to losing interest, the two stopped and spent some moments catching their breaths)

Cody - “Thank GOD we escaped that!”

Mike - “You can say that again…*gag noise*...that tentacle tasted worse than cough medicine!”

Cody - “Good thing I kept my mouth shut, I hate that stuff!”

Mike - “Yeah, I wish to have something on my mouth with a better taste right now.”

Cody - “All we gotta do is get outta here and I’m sure we’ll find somethin’!”

(Cody goes ahead, but as Mike is behind his partner, he started to have some...strange thoughts) 

(Thoughts revolving around how plump Cody’s ass was, or how cute his face was, or how much of a cock he could suck with that mouth of his - even how the gap of his teeth would feel giving a blowjob.)

Cody - “Mike! I found it!”

Mike - “Found what?”

Cody - “The map of this place and a way to escape, it’s on the next room on the left, come on!”

Mike - “Right...behind you…”

Cody - *confused* “What?”

Mike - “Following you! I’m following you!”

(Mike went to check the place Cody was signaling him over to: once both of them were inside they could see that the room looked like what one would expect a control room to look like, with an office chair, large monitor screens all about the walls, and nearly every type of computer related gadgets that one could possibly think of - even if said gadget seemed to serve no actual purpose)

(On one of the monitors however, was a copy of the map that they had seen in the hallway before)

Cody - *pointing at the red dot on the map* “There, the place for evacuation! We gotta go head there right now! ASAP!”

Mike - “Right, right, let’s go go go!” (Mike kept following Cody, so he can have a look on Cody’s rear, hence why he was running rather purposely slower than him, as he sees Cody walking from his angle, Mike was drooling and starting to feel his dick getting hard, but at that moment; Mike became aware of his thoughts and started to fight them - the infection not being strong enough yet, allowing him to resist them with violent head shaking and attempts to focus his thoughts.)

(In his thoughts, Mike had nothing but terror and dread on his mind, faced with the reality of struggling with urges that he thought were not even his own. He couldn’t tell if he really liked Cody and the infection was bringing out and exaggerating reality, or if it was all a fabrication of whatever infection was now inside of him)

(Mike would be struggling with this longer than he honestly thought he would, just as finding a way back up to the surface - done via editing time skip - and traversing through the woods for what had been the same spot of the island that featured the cannon that eliminated contestants would be shot out of took far longer than anticipated as well)

(After the montage, Cody and Mike managed to arrive to the evacuation point: the Cannon of Shame; the place where the elimination ceremonies of Pakithew Island took place, complete with the sets of stumps that had once served as seats for the contestants to sit during the ceremonies) 

(However, there was no helicopter. Not even the sound of one approaching.)

Mike - “.....well, I don’t see anyone here.” 

Cody - “Darn it! Darn it, Darn it, Darn it!” (says that as he stomps the ground) 

Mike - “Yeah…” (scratches the back of his head) “...sorry about that.”

Cody - “They have to come, they’ve must!”

Mike - “Maybe it just hasn’t been twenty-four hours yet? That might just mean we have, you know, lots of time.”

Cody - “Lots of time…” (finger snap) “...that’s it!”

Mike - “Yeah?”

(Cody then goes looking around, trying to find all the rocks he could find, leaving Mike to look at the naked Cody doing such actions, while waiting and wondering what it was he was doing)

Mike - “Cody, what are you doing?”

Cody - “I’m going to make an S.O.S signal using these rocks! Wanna help out?”

Mike - “Um...sure, I...I guess.” 

Cody - “Thanks, help me find enough rocks to spell out the ‘O’ and the second ‘S’!”

Mike - “Got it.”

(Mike went on trying to find stones, but something stopped him. Something, that was growing ever stronger within him)

Mike - “Cody…” (He only could see his partner going up and down checking for stones, going down and bending over, those delectable white cheeks glistening in the moonlight, their soft skin seeming to sparkle, perhaps trying beckon Mike over to them)

(Mike’s breath started to get heavy and his member hard as a rock, the urge was so much for him that he slowly started to move a hand to jerk off to. He hoped he would be finished before Cody would see him. Though, he did end up closing his eyes.)

Mike - “Aaah...aaaah...aaah.”

(Cody’s ears twitched as he heard those soft moans from behind him)

(He couldn’t help but look up, raising one brow in suspicious curiosity)

Cody - “Uh, Mike, are you doin’ okay back there?”

Mike - “I’m fine, I’m fine…but I will be better if you’re here with me.”

Cody - “Huh?”

Mike - “I-I mean-” (Mike stumbled on his words, biting his lip in a desperate attempt to not actually have to say what he was tempted to say)

Cody - “Mike, you’re getting weirder by the minute, just try to keep finding stones!”

Mike - “G-got it…”

(Cody shook his head and kept going, not realizing the ‘danger’ he was actually in)

(Later, while Cody managed to finish the first S long ago and decided to take a rest for a while, Mike was barely finishing the second one after finishing the O; he was struggling to finish the chore as his body couldn’t contain itself for longer/ Realizing what it was he had to do, he approached Cody, this time with scandalous intent)

Cody - “Hey Mike, you finished?”

Mike - “Not yet, I’m not; I could use some help.”

Cody - “With what? Dude it’s not that hard.”

Mike - “I beg to differ…”

(It was then that Cody finally turned around, though he was not at all prepared for what he saw once his eyes reunited with the sight that was Mike)

(Cody could only felt a thud as he was now pinned to the ground with Mike on top of him, panting heavily and looking at him with lustful eyes.)

Cody - “M-Mike!?”

Mike - “Yes, Cody?”

Cody - “What are you doing? Let go of me!”ing?”

Mike - “I can’t hold it any longer, pal...everything about you drives me crazy.”

Cody - “Wha, what are you talking about?”

Mike - “Your cute face, your beautiful eyes, your sweet tooth gap, your slender body, your plump ass, your nice dick...everything body, that round, sweet little butt you have, I bet it’s virgin tight.”

Cody - Uh...hehehe...it is…”

(Mike leans his head closer to Cody, with a smile if not a smirk now present on his face as his mouth goes right up close to Cody’s in, the tongue licking his lips before he spoke a few more words to the lighter skinned brunette trapped beneath him)

Mike - “Cody...I can’t take it anymore, I just want to say that I love you...I love you so much.”

Cody - “You, you love me?”

Mike - “I, I think, or feel, yeah, I do; and now, I want to do more than just love you.”

Cody - “W-wait, w-what?”

Mike - “Come on…” (brushes a hand on Cody’s thighs) “You know you want it too.”

(Cody tries to squirm out of Mike’s grip)

Cody - “N-No, no I don’t, I’m into chicks! Babes! Ladies!”

Mike - “Don’t deny it, maybe Noah was right and you’re just deluding yourself…”

Cody - “What are you talkin’ about?!”

Mike - “About this!” (Mike then lunged in and gave Cody a deep, heavy kiss on the lips; tongue included. Cody at first was squirming and resisting, his eyes widened with shock and shaking with fear - but the more time spent by Mike kissing Cody, the more the brunet stopped resisting and started to let loose as his muffled screams turned into moaning acceptance of submission to Mike, happily letting Mike’s tongue inside of his mouth. Once Mike paused the kiss for a deep breath of air, Cody was entranced by Mike. Evidently, the infection had finally gotten to the last survivor.)

Mike - “Well...what do you think?”

Cody - “I, I don’t know what to say.”

Mike - “Did you like it?”

Cody - “I...I…” (He looks down, and is unable to hide the fact his cock is fully hard, and throbbing as blood is pumping directly into it - by a rather large amount as well) “I did.”

Mike - “You want more?”

Cody - “FUCK YEAH!” 

(Mike chuckles)

Mike - “I like the enthusiasm.”

Cody - “Shut up and make me yours, Italian Stallion!”

(With one more chuckle, Mike did as Cody demanded of him)

(The two started by a deep kiss with tongue- though it was all part of Mike’s next action, as he grabbed Cody by his plump, juicy ass cheeks and began to hold him in the air, with Cody’s ass soon positioned like a set of two smooth, delectable buns between a large, Italian sausage - the buns being gripped tightly by Mike’s firm hands)

(Mike thought for only a few moments about what position he wanted Cody to be in, and waddled himself over it with Cody balanced on his cock, the lighter boys hands rubbing across his upper back. Stopping by one of the stumps, Mike set Cody down and helped him to be properly bent over said stump - presenting and even wiggling his light behind for the tanner male)

(Mike of course, gave that behind a good, heavy spank)

Cody - “EEP!”

(Mike chuckles)

Mike - “You’re a naughty little white boy, aren’t you?” (He says that while being Italian)

Cody - “Actually, I’m only half-white” (Giggles) “I’m fifty percent genuine Egyptian. I just haven’t figured out how to tan yet, and got a lot of my looks from my dad.”

Mike - “Oh really? You’re not just lying?”

(Cody arches in a way that makes the two cheeks of his ass stroke Mike’s cock, Mike tilting his head back as he feels how smooth they are rubbing against him like that)

Cody - “Now why would I lie to you about something like that?”

Mike - “Nah, I don’t think you’re lying...that makes you more exotic.” (Mike slaps Cody’s behind again)

Cody - “Oh, daddy!”

Mike - “Heheh, so you like getting your butt spanked, do you?”

Cody - “By you, yes, but c’mon, are you gonna fuck me or what?”

(Mike, with a soft chuckle spread Cody’s buttcheeks before aiming his cock using but one of his hands, placing the tip to a point that it’s just beginning to kiss the puckered up hole) 

Mike - “Ready?”

(Cody nods, biting his lips in a tense smile)

(Mike then slowly entered Cody’s hole, savoring the moment as first his tip passed in. Cody hissed while Mike himself grunted, the hole constricting tightly around Mike’s cock - confirming that indeed, Cody did not have many things shoved up there before. If ever. However, Cody showed no resistance other than pleasured hisses and slutty moans as the rest of the cock pushed its way into him)

Cody - “Hssss...aaaaaaaah~”

Mike - “You’re so much tighter than I thought you’d be, damn!”

Cody - “Nghhh...aaaahh, Mike, you’re packing so much meat, so much!”

Mike - “You like my Italian sausage?”

Cody - “Oh, I love it so much!”

Mike - “Heh, well it sure loves you too!”   
  


(With that exclamation, Mike began his mighty thrusts. They were slow as they started, but were hard, Mike having to hold Cody’s legs in order to keep him still with each individual thrust. Though with such a bubbly butt, the skin did move whenever Mike’s pelvis made contact with it - as did Cody’s balls, which Mike’s slammed into.)

(The movement was still hard and deep, something that Cody deeply enjoyed, rolling his eyes back, sticking his tongue out, and letting Mike completely have his way with that rear end of his - no resistance, no complaints, just letting him fuck as hard as he wanted - and Mike did indeed slam into Cody’s ass hard)

(Eventually, not only did Mike fuck Cody hard, but also picked up his pace to begin fucking him fast as well - a sign that he was fully intending on filling that ass like all of the other infected had done with their bottoms)

(Cody could hardly speak, having such a large cock plowing his rear like that left him unable to form complete words, instead he simply let Mike have one hand on his hips and the other grabbing and pulling at his hair - making Cody’s head tilt upwards as the brunet could only continue moaning, groaning and drooling with how good it felt to have such an impressive specimen of penis inside of him)

Mike - “Aaah...this is some good booty~”

Cody - “Ah! Hah! Ooh! Eep! Ooh! Baby! Yeah! Fuck me! Big Dick! Fuck meeeee!”

*SLAP*

(Mike slaps that ass hard, delivering it a slap heavy enough to leave a soft mark of his hand)

Cody - “UNF!”

Mike - “Who owns this booty?”

Cody - “Aahhh, you doo! You do! You do!”

Mike - “Damn right!”

(Mike, smirking, leaned in and bit down hard on one of Cody’s ears, his chest riding up against Cody’s own body and his breathing now going down Cody’s neck. He had one arm wrapped both protectively and dominantly around Cody - the other was firmly on his ass. Cody just took all that Mike had to give him.)

Cody - “Ooooh...M-Mike...I...I don’t think I can hold it….I’m gonna cum!”

Mike - (Speaking right into Cody’s ear, while still slamming into his ass) “Don’t try to hold it, let it out. I won’t mind.”

Cody - “Y-yeah?”

(Mike, with a lick of his lips, rammed directly into the sweetest, deepest spot of Cody’s ass, a spot that made the brunet’s eyes widen - due to the sheer amount of effort Mike put into this specific thrust being harder than all of the rest once it struck that most delicate spot)

Cody - “OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

(Screaming out, Cody can’t take anymore)

(His hole clenching tightly around Mike’s cock, Cody begins releasing a flood of cum onto the stump that he’s been bent over - clutching Mike’s massive sausage as if clinging to it for dear life, as Cody’s own, smaller sausage, sprays the wood it’s right up against with pumps of warm, white, cream like fluids)

(As Cody screams, Mike grunts and huffs, tensing up before he himself gave into the temptation that had by this point been long building up inside of him)

(Cody could only stare off into space - so to speak - and twitch as he felt a torrent of warm fluid beginning to pour into his ass, enough of it filling him so that it actually splattered and ran down his thighs and balls. It was warm, and felt like a comfortable cream as it filled his insides in a way that only made him want more.)

(Cody shivered as he felt it, his head dropping down once Mike let go of his hair - allowing the lighter boy to recover as well as get himself used to the feeling of having cum stuffing his ass. It was a feeling he knew he would get very used to)

(Mike himself was breathing heavily, using those moments of recovery that he did have to make absolutely sure his cock had emptied it’s entire load - a feat which he did in fact manage to accomplish. Smiling as he regained the ability to talk, he looked over to Cody and began to speak to him)

Mike - “How was I?”

Cody - “Ten out of Ten, Ten out of One Hundred and Ten, you get the, picture.”

Mike - “Heheh. By the way, mind if I add a ground rule?”

Cody - “A ground rule?”

(Mike feels himself already beginning to grow hard again, the infection’s decreased recovery time making him already ready to fuck Cody one more time. As such, it’s just as he prepares to thrust once more that he finishes his sentence)

Mike - “No more being a little perv to girls. Can you be one only to me?”

Cody - (Feeling Mike fucking him again while his ass is now filled with cum, he can hardly speak due to how tinder he feels, but he manages to nod between intelligible nods, getting Mike to happily pat him on the ass)

(Little did Cody know that he would lose track of how many loads Mike would actually fire into his ass with the increased libido and decreased recovery time given by the infection. While both of them knew they lost the challenge, they just as much knew that they didn’t actually care about losing at all)

(Mike himself continued to nibble on Cody’s ear as he fucked him during the second round. Only in between this nibbles did he speak sweet swords to the young, light skinned geek who he apparently realized he loved enough to fuck)

Cody - “Aaaah, that’s it...pound me like a champ!”

Mike - “I will! Unf, you're sweet ass, it’s so good, so bubbly, so juicy, so round, so cute, so perfect, perfect in every freakin’ way!”

Cody - “And it’s all yours, Mike!”

Mike - “And I couldn’t be any more grateful!”

(With the cum of his first load serving as lube, Mike continued to pound and plow at Cody’s tender hole, making him squeal and howl into the night as though his true purpose in life had been fulfilled - having his ass be the official cum dumpster for Mike)

(As the two kept pounding each other, the two soon looked lips even as Mike continued mercilessly moving his hips. Cody’s moans were muffled once he turned back and responded to the plea of Mike’s lips to make sweet, loving contact between both them and their tongues. Even Mike’s grunts were soon somewhat muffled - yet his hips remained ever thrusting, the previous cum load splattering and dripping onto the stump and the ground with each thrust he made.)

(As his brown eyes locked eyes with Cody’s teal ones, he couldn’t help but feel as though all along, the brunet he was staring at was his one true soulmate - which only made him want to fill the ass even more)

(With numerous more hollers, grunts, huffs, and the passing by of many loving minutes, Cody’s ass was filled with load after load of Mike’s cum. With there being no actual count of how many times Mike managed to fill him though, it simply got to a point where the cum inside of him seemed to be bubbling from his tight yet no doubt loosened hole, and he moaned now more like a vibrator as Mike continued to thrust inside of him with the sex drive of a freshly hardened young man)

Cody - “Oh...Mikey! Mikey! Yes! Yes! Fill me up!”

Mike - “I’m surprised how much you can take, you crazy lil’ Egyptian, but I’ll keep filling you til I can’t anymore!”

Cody - “Yes...Yes!”

Mike - “Oooh, you’re so wet now with how much I’ve dumped into you!”

Cody - “And I can take a lot more! Keep dumpin’ your sweet cum into me, baby! I want more!”

Mike - “Alright, let’s see how long you last!”

(It was with those words that Cody and Mike could continue to fuck, holler, grunt and moan into the rest of the night, Cody being the bottom through the entire ordeal - not that he was complaining about such a fate, of course. In fact, he quite liked it. Mike made sure to fuck him in multiple positions - moving from the initial one to more of a missionary position to have an easier time kissing Cody, before then switching to a jackhammer position simply because Cody wanted it. The only thing that didn’t change was the fact they were fucking as if it was a natural biological function of theirs to seemingly endlessly fuck)

(Though that was not technically true, it did mean they had technically failed the challenge and become happy about it - ironically just as host Chris McLean’s helicopter was within view of the island from the shoreline)

(Sitting in his helicopter, on a rather comfortable chair as the one and only Chef Hatchet piloted the ‘chopper’, Chris was casually sipping on a cup of hot coffee while watching on several monitors all of the individual sex scenes that were even at this hour continuing as they had when they started - including an unseen one between Noah and a certain rather large blonde boy not seen until this brief moment, not put into focus only because this tale is rather long as it is now)

Chris -”Welp, it looks like none of the three survivors were able to make it to being rescued in time. A shame too, for a minute there I was really thinking Cody and Mike were gonna make it! Ah well, they will be back to their ‘normal’ selves in a couple hours, by six or seven in the morning. Probably gonna be exhausted for a while, though.” 

(How truthful you think he is being, is up to you, dear reader)

Chris - (Focusing entirely on the audience) “Anyway, due to the fact that none of the three actually made it to the end or successfully cured the infection, by the original rules there is no winner. However, it kinda sucks to not have someone to congratulate, so I’m gonna be a nice host and mail Mike and Junior about fifty percent of the prize money. Why not Cody? Well, I don’t think I need to explain that.”

(He sips once more from his coffee)

Chris - “Anyway, it’s been GREAT to be back, and I definitely look forward to causing more unrated mayhem with you beautiful viewers - and your delicious views - in the very near future. For now though, this has been Chris McLean - the one and only, who will see you next time on whatever crazy scheme I come up with next! Peace!”

(With that, the credits finally roll, though TD fans would be disappointed as the credit tune is much more generic and not the actual Total Drama clip, due to that song being copyrighted)

(However, the show’s not over yet, as more calm and pleasing music begins playing. On a white background with red text reads ‘AFTER THE SHOW….’, as a small montage of those involved begins playing, usually while a picture of them is in the background behind text explaining what has become of them)

(DJ -  _ DJ declined to tell us what he’s been up to since the filming of this show, though we believe he’s likely still with or near to his mother.  _

(DJ’s photo is merely a standard, idle photo of him)

Duncan -  _ Duncan declined to tell us what he’s been up to since the filming of the show, though he did tell us to “Fuck off”. _

(Duncan’s photo is merely a standard, idle photo of him)

Trent -  _ Trent has not been seen since his encounter with the Alien Cody Clones. It’s believed he is still with them on the island. Honestly we’re too scared to try and get him. We told his folks that he moved away to a part of Russia where there’s no internet service.  _

(Trent’s picture is merely a standard, idle photo of him)

Noah -  _ Noah has declined to comment about what he’s been up to, but he is apparently sharing an apartment with Owen now. _

Owen -  _ Owen declined to comment about what he’s been up to, but is apparently living in an apartment with Noah. _

(The picture of Noah and Owen is there team photo from Ridonculous Race)

Scott -  _ Scott declined to comment about what he’s been up to, and is presumed to have returned to his home somewhere in Alberta. _

(Scott’s picture is merely a standard, idle photo of him)

Alejandro -  _ Alejandro declined to comment about what he’s been up to, and cursed at is in spanish when we asked. He seems to still be with Heather, though we have heard some things. Not saying what it is we heard though. _

(The picture for Alejandro is simply a standard, idle photo of him)

Dave & Topher -  _ Dave and Topher are currently in a romantic relationship, with Dave also working as Topher’s personal assistant. They also have a pornographic webcam show on one of those porn sites, and are rather popular. Despite being the assistant, it’s Dave who’s always the top. _

(The picture for Dave and Topher is a photograph from Instagram of Dave taking a selfie while Topher is kissing him on the cheek. The two are vacationing at a beach somewhere, and seem rather happy)

Rodney -  _ Rodney was last seen by our cameras breaking out of the room he was trapped in after waking up. He was then encountered by a group of the Alien Cody Clones. We’ve been too scared to try and find him. We told his folks he signed onto the Peace Corp and was sent to Papua New Guinea. _

(The picture for Rodney is merely a standard, idle photo of him)

Zoey, Courtney and Gwen - _ They all threatened to kill us when we sent them an email about their update, so we’re going to leave them as they declined to offer as well. _

(Pictures of Zoey, Courtney and Gwen are all standard, idle photos of the three)

Sierra -  _ Though she was not seen during this, we’re just going to reveal that Sierra was last seen in Nevada, attempting to Naruto Run into Area 51 after already having been retrieved from there after All-Stars. The US Government has declined to tell us what happened to her afterwards. Some have claimed that one of the newest MiB agents is a woman with purple hair, though. You didn’t hear it from us. _

(Sierra’s picture is blurry, poorly taken photo of her literally Naruto running towards what is presumed to be Area 51. It is not known who took the picture.)

Devin & Junior -  _ Junior was able to convince his father to let Devin be his new ‘babysitter’, despite being a little old for one. Junior’s parents have no idea what goes on between the two once they leave the house. _

(Devin and Junior’s picture is a selfie Devin took on his instagram, showing Junior cuddling up to his chest while asleep)

Cody & Mike -  _ Cody and Mike are currently engaged since the ending of the show. They plan on marrying at one of the locations used for filming Harry Potter, and plan to have a honeymoon at whatever geeky convention happens to be going on at the time. They have active social media accounts. _

(Cody and Mike’s picture is a photograph of Mike proposing to Cody at a restaraunt that’s presumably somewhere in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada)

“See You Next Show”

(Unfortunately for Chris, due to the explicit nature of the video he has produced, the show was banned in literally every single country except for Japan.)

**LE FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> _Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV and Teletoon_


End file.
